Death's Ambassador
by nicranger
Summary: The son of Death, Dark Reaper, has just been assigned to live in Ponyville by his father so he can find love and live a true life of happiness, but first he must face off against those who would wish him and those he loves harm. But they will regret facing the Reaper. Love, Drama, and Action galore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm starting this story for my personal OC Dark Reaper who is also my Profile Picture. I'd like as many reviews as possible and any ideas you may have for my story since I'm open to all suggestions. So without further delay here is the story.**

"Please...have mercy," whimpered the Pegasus stallion before me. I didn't say anything.. I didn't need to, I was here to do my job and I was going to do it. He was a light brown with a silver mane and tail in a mohawk style, and his pale blue eyes showed the unmistakable fear he showed, his cutie mark was a money bag on top of a cloud since his talent dealt with money, by prying it off the bodies of his victims. My pure red slitted eyes stared down at him coldly, '_how can someone who shows no mercy to others expect it in return,' _I thought in disgust of the pitiful creäture groveling in front of me. I could understand his fear though, what he saw was a being taller than Celestia herself in a tattered black cloak with its hood up so all that could be seen was a pair of demonic red eyes slitted like a serpents and staring at him coldly. I then decided to speak for the first time since I cornered this piece of filth, "you want mercy?" My voice was deep and held no emotion whatsoever. When the Pegasus didn't respond and instead pissed himself in fear I continued, "sorry but I have no mercy." Then with a quick wave of my hoof his head jerked to the side and an audible snap was heard. "Another scum wiped off the face of the world," I said to myself with a grin as I disappeared in a swirl of shadows

I appeared a second later in front of a castle made of bones, the bones came from creatures of every species imaginable and some none even knew existed. This didn't bother me though as I walked right past the guards who were also nothing but bones and straight into the castle. After a few minutes of walking I made it to the throne room, the room was massive and made the throne room in Canterlot look like a shack. The carpet was a blood-red, and the walls were hung with tapestries depicting many battles and tons of death. But the real sight was the one sitting at the far end of the room, his throne was made of skulls and even when sitting down he was taller than me, when on all fours he was easily twice my height, He had a pure white coat that resembled bleached bones and his wings were ironically all bone with little bits of flesh here and there, his eyes were pure black like his horn. He currently adorned a cloak that shifted with the faces of all the souls he has reaped throughout the millennia's.

I stopped right in front of his throne and bowed, " I have returned my Lord, and the soul has been delivered to your gates." He gave a gentle smile as he got up from his throne and walked towards me. Then he spoke, his voice sounded smooth and gentle with an edge to it that I somehow found comforting, but I think that's just because I've known him longer than anyone else in existence. "Very good my son, again you have made me proud but now there is something we must discuss." Now this made me curious since usually when we need to talk about something it usually ends with me on another assignment. "What is it you need of me father," I asked curiously. He gave a sigh as he continued, " I know that you have lived in this castle all your life and you enjoy it but now is the time for a change." My eyes grew wide at this, " what do you mean father?" "I mean its time you have a home and life of your own away from here in a place were you can find someone to love and hold like I did with your mother and have a family like you wanted to do so long ago." I froze, '_is he serious,' _I thought. "But why? You know as well as I do that no one will let me live in a town because I look so different from everypony else. And what about a job huh? This is my life I can't survive doing anything else." He actually smiled at this, " that may have been the case until now. There is a place called Ponyville that has its fair share of weird characters so you'll fit in just fine. As for your job you'll still perform your duties as the Reaper and I will send you a steady allowance." I contemplated on this, it seemed like a good deal but I knew I would easily get bored.

My father seeing my thought process chuckled as he put my concerns to rest, " and this town is right next to the Everfree forest so you will always have something to fight or entertain yourself with." With that in mind I smiled and said, " well I guess there is nothing left to do but accept, but one condition," he gave me a raised eyebrow, "I want to bring Fang with me." He hesitated a moment before saying, " fine. but if he destroys the town its on you." We had a good laugh at that and then we went on to discuss the details of how I will be living in my new home with me thinking, '_life is about to get a lot more interesting.'_


	2. The Reaper Arrives

Three days after my talk with my father I now find myself on the edge of Ponyville right next to the Everfree forest. I was in my usual tattered cloak with the hood up while I observed the peaceful looking landscape, to my left was an apple orchard and straight ahead was the town itself. I admired the scenery for a few more minutes before I heard a growl behind me and turned around to find a black wolf three times my size looking at me with its pale blue eyes. "Alright Fang we can go now but you'll have to stay hidden in the trees. We aren't that far from the house so it shouldn't be long." With that Fang stepped back into the shadows of the trees and disappeared from sight while I continued towards my house on the other-side of the apple orchard. While on my way I caught sight of six ponies seemingly in deep conversation by one of the tree's. There were two of each species of pony, the two earth ponies were an orange pony wearing a Stetson and three apples as her cutie mark, the other was a bright pink all over three balloons as her cutie mark, the two pegasi were a bright yellow with pink mane and blue with a rainbow mane. The last two were unicorns were a pure white with a purple mane, and the other was a light purple with a darker purple mane with a pink stripe in it. I recognized this last one as princess Celestia's student Twilight Sparkle and the Element of Magic, so that meant that all the other ponies were the other Elements of Harmony. Curious about what they were talking about I phased into the shadows to get closer and listen in on them.

I was right next to Twilight in the shadow of the apple tree they were next to so I could hear everything. "I'm serious guys, the princess say's that there is something coming here that is full of so much dark magic that it makes Nightmare Moon and Sombra look like new-born foals in terms of power." They were all shocked to the core at this point, even the Pink one was speechless and I had heard that was nearly impossible to do. "Are ya sure about that Twi?" She only nodded in response while the blue Pegasus spoke up, "well we'll still kick this guys flank!" After that it was just them talking about waiting to see whoever new comes to town and questioning them. With that thought I teleported the rest of the way to my house. I had just got there when I heard a gasp from behind me and turned to see the one known as Fluttershy staring at me in fear and being the bastard I am I gave her a full smile that showed off my razor-sharp teeth. Once she saw them she took off running at speeds I would have never expected. I just shrugged it off and went into my new house.

A few hours later I sensed a lot of souls outside my home and instantly deduced that the elements had called the princesses for backup and they had come with a number of royal guards. Sighing to myself I donned my cloak and walked out the door to see I was correct in my assumptions. There stood the princesses and the elements along with fifty royal guards. "Surrender now and come with us," said Celestia. I held my hoof up to my chin as if I was in thought and said, "uh no." The princess only sighed and gave a nod towards the elements. They then activated their elements and shot a rainbow beam at me, 'Oh please,' I thought. When it struck there was a huge flash that temporarily blinded them, but when it died down they saw that all the blast did was destroy my cloak. I gave them an angry glare and said in an annoyed tone, " you know I really like that cloak." They stood in shock of the fact that the elements didn't affect me at all and at my appearance. **(Just look at the profile pick for a visual) **Then the guards stepped in and tried to subdue me but I just waved my hoof and they all were blasted back and knocked unconscious. "now that that's over maybe we can talk," I said kindly. "Why should we talk to you buddy," said rainbow. I glared at her and she flinched, "because I don't want this to keep happening because if it does then I will have no choice but to kill you all and if I do that I'm gonna have to have a long talk with my dad which I really do not want to do right now." " And who is thous father," asked Luna. I smiled at her and said, " why Death of course my dear princess." With that said they walked into my home still surprised that they were in the presence of the Reaper himself. '_Now here comes the explaining, gods I hate explaining my life.'_


	3. Unexpected Agreement

**Alright I haven't updated in a while because I've rarely had time to actually write anything but I'm doing it now so suck it up. I'm pretty sure I don't need to explain this but I will anyway, I do not own mlp or Hasbro, I only own my OC. Now enjoy the story.**

Once we got inside my house I lead them to the living room where an awkward silence was introduced. This was because of the fact they were scared to be in the presence of the Reaper himself and because I was enjoying the looks of fear and uncertainty they were showing. I know its sick but sue me I have to get some humor in my life somehow. I felt my wings getting stiff because of me keeping them tucked in for so long and decided to open them to relax a little bit, but when I did this I heard all the girls gasp while Twilight practically screamed to high heaven, "YOUR AN ALICORN!" I gave her a deadpanned look and responded with, "no shit Sherlock." Then all of a sudden I had the element of Honesty in my face giving me a glare while saying, "now there's no need fur that type of language partner." I gave her my own glare which could freeze over Tartarus itself yet she held strong though I could see her visibly shaken. I gave her a full toothed smile, "ya got guts sweetheart I'll give ya that. Not many can stand up to my glare so I think a little gift is in order." Before she could ask what I meant I had already formed my scythe and stabbed it into her left hind leg. She screamed in surprise but soon realized she felt no pain, "what in tarnation," she said while looking at where I stabbed her to see a shadow travel from the wound all throughout her body before disappearing completely. "Allow me to explain what happened," I began, "what I just did was give you a gift. This gift will appear only when your life is threatened in any way shape or form. What exactly the gift is well you'll have to find out for yourself."

Then Celestia coughed to get my attention. I focused on her and motioned for her to say what she needed to which she did not hesitate to do, " well mr. Reaper I would like to ask what is your real name and why are you here of all places?" I inwardly sighed knowing that I have to answer her questions which I didn't want to but knew I had to, " first off my name is Dark Reaper but you can call me Dark for short. And secondly I'm here to start a life by hopefully starting a family here like I wanted to in my earlier years and yes I am still going to perform my duties as the Reaper even while I'm here."

Just then a black flame came from my shadow and a scroll appeared in front of me with the stamp of my father, "well looks like my newest contract has come already," I said happily as I read it. While I read it though I frowned and turned my attention towards Luna as I turned the letter to ash. The princess of the night grew nervous and asked, "why are thou looking at us." I stood to my full height summoning my scythe and stated in my signature cold tone, " Luna, Princess of the Night and Co-ruler of Equestria, you it has been decreed by Death that I take your soul. Now hold still and I will make this quick." She sat there paralyzed in fear of what I was about to do until her sister and the elements jumped in front of her protectively, "wait just a minute there bub why do you need to take Luna's soul," demanded rainbow. I sighed and said in a true apologetic tone, " for the crimes she committed as Nightmare Moon her soul must be reaped. I know that she wasn't in control of her actions at that time but someone has to pay for it and since Nightmare Moon is not here I have to take the next best thing. I am truly sorry." I tried to continue my advance but they stood firm, I didn't want to hurt them so I summoned some chains from the shadow that restrained them to the walls so I was unhindered as I stood before Luna.

I stood in front of her sadly, this was the first time I had actually felt sad about claiming someone's soul and I hated it. "I'll make this painless and quick Luna," I said as I raised my scythe to strike down the night alicorn when Celestia yelled," wait! Isn't there some way for you not to claim her soul please I'll do anything!" I froze for a second and said in an even sadder tone," you will regret those words." I released her and the element from their chains and faced them while Luna just stayed quiet, " there is only two ways for her soul not to be claimed. Both of which come at a price. Option one is that you must give me a soul to take her souls place by way of murdering the one you wish to use, while the second one is probably even more undesirable," I took a deep breath before I spoke the last few words," You must sell your souls to me as slaves." They looked at me in horror and I knew why. Slavery was a practice that appalled the ponies in many ways so to ease their worries I decided to elaborate, "before you go flying off the ban wagon I'd just like to point out that it isn't actually all that bad, for one you gain immortality, you gain certain powers over darkness, and you can still lead normal lives. Even though you will have to obey my every command you will still have the free will to live your lives as you want them."

They contemplated this for a few minutes before Celestia came forward and said, "I agree to slavery if it means my sister stays with me." Before I could respond the elements then came up each saying that they wanted to be slaves as well for whatever reason I did not know and when asked they al said it had to do with friends sticking together or some stupid shit like that. "Alright if you guys want to do this then so be it," with that said a bunch of shadow tendrils came out of my back and speared all the mares through their hearts and brains while pumping a dark mist into them. As this happened they all began to change, all the ponies save Celestia became alicorns and there manes and coats darkened a few shades though they kept there cutie marks the same color. After the transformation was complete I pulled the tendrils back and they all collapsed into unconsciousness. I look at Luna to see she had fainted from watching, I quickly surveyed the room looking at the eight mares just as a thought struck me, "wait a goddamn minute where the hell are they gonna sleep. I can't just leave them here." I then decided to take them to my room where I managed to fit all of them on my one bed amazingly enough. I walked back down stairs and lay down on the couch to sleep. '_I'll never hear the end of this when dad hears about this,' _were my final thoughts before I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any suggestions review or PM me. Nicranger out**


	4. Author's Note

**Alright I know some people have questions about my story and in this chapter I am going to answer them. First of all the reason Nightmare Moon's soul wasn't taken was because she was a part of Luna and she was on the moon for a thousand years therefore its Luna's soul that must be claimed. As for why now its because since she was right there it would save him the trouble of having to go to her while she is in the castle. **

**And I'll also try to add more spacing so it will make it easier to read. I hope I answered all your questions.**


	5. Rough Morning

**Hey finally getting another chapter up. Was starting a new job so I couldn't really focus on it but now I have time to write so here it is.**

"DAAAAAAAAARK!" is what I heard as I woke up from what was starting to be a good dream. I looked outside to see the sun rising so that meant that Celestia had just woken up.

I than thought back to yesterday and remembered what happened and where I left my new slaves. "Oh shit," is all I had time to say before I heard what sounded like a mini stampede heading straight for me. Now you may think that the son of Death and the Reaper of countless souls wouldn't fear anything right? Well your wrong because nothing is scarier then a pack of pissed off women who are hounding after your blood for a misunderstanding.

Instead of staying there to face them like the badass I am I abandoned my pride in favor of saving my skin and getting the fuck out of there. Now I ain't no pussy but I know for a fact that any male with any brains in their head would get out of there for fear of there lives.

I had just jumped out the nearest window when they made it down the stairs, the glares they were giving me sent a chill down my spine especially Fluttershy's hers looked down right demonic. "GET HIM," yelled Dash as they charged forward. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE," I screamed as I bounded off towards Ponyville with the girls hot on my tail yelling very unladylike things.

Time skip 2 hours

_'What the hell,' _I thought as I was still being chased by the girls. I had tried everything to escape their feminine wrath but nothing worked. So far I had tried teleporting, flying, digging and even swimming! But they always either found me or were able to follow me. _'Why can't someone just tell them to stop?'_ I realized what I had just thought and facehoofed myself while still running. Why hadn't I thought of it before? Since they are technically my slaves they are forced to obey my every command without question.

With that realization I stopped running and turned to face my pursuer's. I waited till they got within ten feet and simply said "halt." At that word they stopped so quick that I thought one of their heads would fly off from whiplash. I then said in a calm tone, " I know why you all are mad but let me tell you that all I did was put you in my bed because you passed out after the bonding process. I did nothing else to any of you."

They then calmed down and began looking at the ground with blushes on their cheeks most likely from embarrassment. "We are sorry for jumping to conclusions Master," said Celestia before she realized she had just called me her master. I visibly smirked at this, "so the process has already begun."

They all looked at me for an explanation so I gave it to them, "remember when I pierced your hearts and brains with those tendrils? Well that was to connect you to me with your heart and mind. It is to ensure that you obey me and cannot betray me. It begins with you addressing me as your master and progresses until you even start to think like me."

They gasped in horror and I took offense to this. "Hey! I'm not a raving psychopath! You'll only think like me in the sense so that you can understand me better you won't become me." They chuckled nervously, "sorry master but what do we do now," asked Twilight. "First off you are only allowed to call me master in private. Any other time you are to refer to me simply as Dark. And as for what to do now, I think its time we get something to eat."

We began walking towards someplace called Sugarcube corner, which sounded very familiar, with Pinky leading the way. On the way there I wrapped both my wings around Aj and Twilight since they were both right next to me. They gave me confused looks as I explained myself, "If you are going to serve me for all eternity then I want it to be in comfort and closeness, not cold and distant. I have been alone for centuries now and I don't want to be anymore."

They in turn snuggled closer to me while I managed to fight down my growing blush. I hadn't expected this, either the bonding was happening quicker than I thought or they actually cared about me. I sincerely hoped it was the latter since right now I felt so much love from their embrace that I nearly cried in joy.

Did I cry? Hell no.

We then reached the building and I now knew why this place sounded so familiar. The memories I had from this place made me smile.

The others quickly took noticed and asked why I was smiling. My only response was " you'll see soon enough."

With that we headed inside and I thought to myself, _'I can't wait to see you... Mom.'_

**Well I'm gonna leave it there for now. You'll have to read the next chapter if you want to find out who Dark's "mom" is. Until then review and peace Nicranger out.**


	6. Renuion and an old foe

**Alright here's the new chapter. I'm not gonna make any excuses about why it wasn't put up sooner and probably never will so don't expect any. Now onto the story.**

We had just stepped into Sugarcube corner when the scent of many sweets hit my nose. _'This place hasn't changed a bit,'_ I thought happily. There wasn't any other ponies around thanks to it still being so early so we didn't draw attention thank the gods.

Behind the counter was the only pony I could ever call my mother besides my real mom. She had may look older than when I first met her but I could never forget her no matter how long it had been since I had last seen her.

Instead of announcing my presence like any regular guy I decided to have some fun. I quietly snuck up behind her while she was sorting things under the counter until I was no more than a foot away. I waited for her to come up while the others looked worriedly at me but didn't say anything.

She soon came up and when she did I put my hooves over her eyes and whispered, "guess who." She froze for a second when she heard my voice before whispering in surprise, "Darky?"

My answer was removing my hooves so she could turn around and see me. When she did she cried out in joy, "DARKY!" before latching onto me so tightly I'm sure that if I had been any normal pony I would have been turned into paste.

Instead I wrapped her in my wings and said in a kind tone, "hello mother."

Everyone else yelled, "WHAT!"

That snapped my mother out of her daze as she let go of me but stayed close to my side while the others questioned us.

They were all talking at once and it was really pissing me off so I yelled in a voice that rivaled even the royal canterlot voice, "**SHUT THE HELL UP!**" They instantly all shut their traps and I pointed at Twilight to ask her question. She stepped forward and asked nervously, " how can Mrs. Cupcake be your mother if your over millennia's old?"

I roll my eyes in annoyance but answer anyway," well she's not my real mother but I consider her such because she has been the only mother figure I have ever met in all my life and before you ask that is because my mother died shortly after giving birth to me so I didn't know her though I am told by my father she was a great mare with a great heart to match."

Pinky then came forward and said in the calmest tone anyone has ever heard, "but how did you meet her in the first place?"

" Well since I hate long stories I'm gonna make this short and sweet. First off I wasn't always this kind, in fact if you had met me a few years ago you would have thought me a cold-blooded killer which I'm ashamed to say I was. That is until I met Mrs. Cupcake here found me. You see instead of running in fear of me she talked to me and treated me with kindness. So for a few more weeks we saw each other some more and we developed a mother-son bond. Even though I had to leave I always kept an eye on her incase she ever needed me. One example would be those stallions that came in a few years back demanding money."

Pinkie raised her hoof and started waving rapidly while saying, "Oh oh I remember those big meanies! They took everything out of the register and ran off! But the money was back the next day! Was it you! Huh huh was it, was it!"

I chuckled at her antics since they really amused me and brightened my mood considerably. "Yes that was me." My face darkened and I said in a cold tone, " no one threatens those I hold dear and lives to tell about it."

I let the threat hang in the air for a minute before I let my smile return. " So mother I hear I got a little brother and sister. When can I meet them?"

Cupcake smiled excitedly at me while she went on about how I would love them and how they would love me.

Halfway through her rant though I sensed something I hadn't felt in centuries. It was a dark power that I knew could only come from one being since no other creature could produce this much dark energy that it would draw my attention. But just to be sure I used my own dark magic to pinpoint the source.

I pinpointed the source to some ruins a little ways off from the Crystal Empire and it was steadily growing from one major source to many smaller energies that I knew if left unchecked could spell trouble.

I suddenly stood up surprising everyone with the seriousness in my expression as I turned towards the girls and said in a tone full of authority, " we need to go to the Crystal Empire NOW."

They didn't say anything and just went off to get ready for the trip. But before I can join them Cupcake gave me one last hug and the ever-present 'be safe,' before letting me go.

As I made my way towards the train station to meet with the others I could only think of the energy I felt and what it meant. _'So you finally reveal yourself after all this time. I knew it was too much to hope that the Elements of Harmony were enough to finish you. So now I will finish what they started and your soul will finally be cleansed. I hope your ready for the Reaper because I will show you no mercy King Sombra.'_

**Alright you all know the drill, review and comment and if you have questions PM me. Nicranger out.**


	7. Arrival and a beatdown

**Alright here is the next chapter just in case I can't get a new one up in the next few days since there is a lot going on **right now** for me so here it is.**

The entire ride to the Crystal Empire was in silence as the landscape slowly passed by outside.

The others weren't talking do to the tension in the air caused by my mood. I was currently thinking on the issue with Sombra, though I expected him to make a comeback I didn't think it would be on this scale so I instantly knew something was up. _'How can he be this powerful right now,' _I thought to myself, _' from the many energies I felt and still feel I can only guess that he is making an army with his dark magic. But that take a lot of energy especially with as many as he's making. That can only mean one thing, he has outside help.' _

I didn't know who this new player could be but I knew this just got a lot harder. Any one who can harness dark magic is a threat, I learned that lesson a long time ago.

I filed that info away for later as I focused at the task right now which was defeating Sombra and his army before they can cause any harm which with how his numbers currently are is going to be a problem even for me. Usually I would just go in and blow them all to kingdom come but with the Crystal Empire so close I would end up taking them out as well.

I gave a heavy sigh, " I guess I'm gonna have to ask dad for some help."

And let me tell you I never like asking dad for help. EVER.

Time Skip

We were finally at the Crystal Empire and on our way to the tower to see Princess Cadence to inform her of the situation and Sombra's comeback.

On the way the citizens looked at me in awe and fear. They seemed indecisive on what to do, bow for the Princesses and Elements or run into their homes from fear of me.

After countless stares we finally made it to the gates to see it being guarded by two crystal pony guards.

They crossed their spears in front of me which pissed me off to no end, we didn't have time for this. But I didn't want to cause a scene so I said in he calmest voice I could muster, " we need to speak to Princess Cadance immediately. It is very urgent."

The guard on the left just snorted and said, " yeah whatever freak."

All got quiet as the girls all said in unison, "oh shit."

Things went to hell in a hand basket immediately as I began to brutally beat the shit out of the two guards. They may have had training but they are going against an immortal that has mastered every form of training that has ever been invented and has even invented a few.

After I finished with them I saw a few more guards coming at me armed to the teeth. I gained an evil grin and said in a maniacal laugh, "let the bloodbath begin!"

10 minutes later

All the guards were now either unconscious or on the ground in pain with a few even being planted in the walls.

I looked over the scene and said, "now you know I am not one to be fucked with."

Just ten a beam came at me from my left so I raised a shield which instantly stopped the beam.

Looking in the direction of the beam I saw another guard only this one I knew of. "Well if it isn't Shining Armor. Trying a sneak attack is very unsportsmanlike."

He just glared at me and continued to fire beams at me that I just let my shield block until I got bored and decided to end it.

I shot a beam about the size of a pencil at Shining that he tried to block using a shield. Pathetic.

My beam easily pierced the shield and sent him flying into the wall about 20 yards away.

Twilight ran to him to make sure he was alright while I walked over casually.

"Don't worry Twilight it was a simple paralysis spell although he may be feeling the impact of that wall for a while."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

We all turned to see a very pissed Love Princess staring at the scene of my little beat-down.

"I can explain," I said as she turned her gaze on me.

1 hour and an explanation later

After taking the guards to the hospital and explaining the last couple of days we now sat in the dinning room with a very scared Cadence.

"He's coming back? With an army!?"

I understood her fear but her flipping shit right now would only cause more harm than good.

"Cadence calm down this isn't going to help."

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she spoke again, "so what are we going to do?"

"Well first I'm gonna get my father to send some troops to protect the city... and then I'm going to go after Sombra and end him once and for all."

They all gasped at this, "but how can you hope to beat Sombra alone! He is a master of dark magic!"

I gave a serious glare, "you're looking at the first master of dark magic. There is not a trick he knows that I don't and I have more powers than he could ever dream to have. Now with that said I am going to go make that call to my dad and get ready for the slaught- I mean battle."

And with that I teleported away to make the call to my dad thinking, _'I'm never going to hear the end of this from the old_ man.'

**Hope you enjoyed the this chapter. Tell me what you think. Either Pm me or review. Nicranger out.**


	8. Give me some OC's

**Hey this is just an authors note but don't worry it's for a reason.**

**First of all I would like to add some other OC's to the story just to make it more interesting so that's where you guys come in.**

**The requirements are below:**

**Name:**

**Race:**

**Cutie Mark:**

**Talent:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**(optional) relationship:**

**Profession:**

**Residence:**

**Additional Info:**

**These are the requirements for your OC to be accepted but the twist with this is that they have to be somehow connected to the main OC Dark Reaper. Whether they be a long time friend, someone who fights by his side, or just someone who occasionally crosses his path. As for the relationship I don't really care if it's with a background character or another OC, hell you could even pair them up with my OC for all I care (no yaio, I don't have a thing against them but I don't want them in this story).**

**PM me your OC and I'll try to put them into the story as soon as possible. It may not be immediate but I will make it happen.**

**Well you got the info it's up to you now. Nicranger out**


	9. Sombra's demise and Family visits

**Hey here is the new chapter and I would like to thank NobleSilverShadow for their OC which will make an appearance in the upcoming chapters. But more OC's will be appreciated, but besides that here's the new chapter.**

After leaving the Princesses I teleported outside the city to have some privacy to contact my dad.

I spotted a puddle a little ways away and said to myself, "that should do."

As I looked into the puddle I focused my magic into it and my reflections eyes turned pitch black before the entire puddle took on the same appearance.

The puddle then began to clear as my dad appeared. He was sitting on his throne reading a playcolt magazine and giggling like a filly.

This pissed me off to no end, he's DEATH for the gods sakes he can't be spending his time reading porn no matter how lonely the poor bastard is!

"YOU PERVERTED OLD FUCK!"

He visibly jumped three feet in the air at my outburst and quickly hid the magazine while trying to calm himself.

"What do you want son I was busy."

I snorted at this, "yeah I could see that. Anyway I need you to send a legion of skeleton guards to the Crystal Empire. King Sombra is back and he has friends. I can take them myself but if any get past me I want the citizens to be protected."

He nodded at this but then asked, "what happened to the royal guards there?"

I rubbed the back of my head with my hoof before saying rather embarrassed, "well I, uh sorta put all of them in the hospital."

He just stared a second before bursting into uncontrolled laughter saying, "that's my boy!"

I just gave a deadpanned stare as I waited for him to finish his laugh attack before saying, "well I'll be going now dad," but he stopped me with a wave of his hoof.

"Wait I almost forgot to tell you something important." I stood there waiting for him to tell me what he needed to.

"Your sister is moving to Ponyville. Apparently she heard about your moving and wanted to be near you, you know how much she likes seeing you."

The news surprised me, I hadn't seen my sister for a few years. Last time I saw her she was graduating medical school at the top of her class so seeing her again would be great, but that gave me a question that I needed to ask.

"Is she still crushing after that one stallion, what's his name... Big Mac I think it was?"

He nodded and asked, "yes. How did you know?"

"I read her diary," I replied without shame. I know its wrong but you never know when you might need good blackmail...don't judge me.

My father gave an awkward cough before saying, "well anyways about your new 'slaves'."

I quickly cut the connection and gave a big sigh of annoyance before giving a determined glare in the direction of King Sombra. "Alright you son of a bitch its go time."

Location: Ruins

I walked into the ruins heading straight for Sombra's location completely ignoring the red-eyed glares of the shades blocking the exit and following me.

The sight of the shades only angered me more since I banned the creation of shades once I discovered how dangerous they were when I first created them, and now Sombra had the balls to disobey my law? If he wasn't going to die before he was sure as hell going to die now.

I entered the main chamber and saw the bastard himself sitting on a crystal throne while the rest of the chamber was packed with shades.

"Well, well, well who might you be whelp," he said smugly

"I'm go by many names but everyone knows me as The Reaper."

He hesitated a bit before saying, " I don't care you are nothing but an ant compared to me."

I completely lost my cool at this and summoned my scythe while my eyes glowed as bright as the fires of Tartarus and the shadows seemed to swirl around me. I then spoke in a demonic voice, "**NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES AND INSOLENCE YOU INSUFFERABLE WORM!"**

I then swiped my scythe across the room and killed all the shades as the blade absorbed their essences.

I looked at Sombra and saw him wet himself in fear. Then before he could even blink I severed his head from his body and as his soul appeared I captured and sent it straight to Tartarus.

I glanced at Sombra's head and after a brief thought took his horn to later make into a trophy since it was rare to find a unicorn with a horn like his.

I then tried searching for clues on who his accomplice may be but came up with nothing. I was going to head back to the girls but after thinking better of it I just wrote a little note telling them Sombra was taken care of and to head back to Ponyville to meet up with me.

I then did a long distance teleportation straight to Ponyville hospital figuring that's where my little sister would be.

I was right because when I appeared in Ponyville hospital it was right in front of the one I was looking for. She was a unicorn mare about half my height with a shiny silver coat that matched the streaks in her black mane which was currently in a braid. Her hooves were black and she had warm honey brown eyes that were clearly showing shock at the moment. Her cutie mark was a stethoscope with a heart on the end and she was currently wearing a white doctors coat with a name tag that read 'Jennifer SilverHoof'.

I gave a kind smile and said to the shocked mare, " hey Lil' sis. How've you been."

**Yeah I know it's a cliffhanger but at least I managed to add the new OC. I'll tell you now though that the next chapter will be on the reunion between Dark Reaper and NobleSilverShadow's OC Jennifer SilverHoof aka Dark's little sister. Until then Nicranger out.**


	10. Old family friends

**Hey guys thanks again for the OC's and I am going to try to introduce the OC's I currently have in this chapter. So it's basically a chapter on all the OC's alone. I'm not going to keep you waiting anymore so here it is.**

My little sis stood there still shocked to see me after such a long time. That was until she screamed Darky and tackle hugged me which I let her.

She snuggled into my chest as I wrapped my wings around her like I used to do when we were young and we stayed like that for a while just enjoying seeing each other again after all this time.

When we finally got up we quickly decided to head out on the town and catch up on what has happened since we last saw each other.

As we were walking down the streets happily talking about our lives I sensed a three strong energies nearby.

Two which I knew right away who they were. They were powerful and could really give me a challenge in a fight to the point I would have to go full power to win. But the third one was what really interested me since this energy had two sides two it, one was calm and caring while the other was dark and sadistic.

I continued to talk with my sister waiting for one of the energies to make a move. I didn't have to wait long when a small throwing blade came at me from a nearby alleyway.

I flicked the blade away with my wing while I addressed my assailant in a calm voice, "I thought that you would have remembered that I'm the only one in existence that you can't sneak up on.. Bloodied Night."

After addressing the now named assassin he stepped out of the shadows in full view looking at me with unbridled fury. He was pure black like me and had demon horns on his head displaying his demon heritage, his wings spread out threateningly while also revealing his cutie mark which was two hidden blades imbedded in a ponies skull.

He channeled dark magic to his horns and spoke in a voice full of anger, "why did you try to take Luna's soul? You know it wasn't her fault she became Nightmare Moon so why!?"

I still kept calm figuring something like this was bound to happen, "I was ordered to. You know as well as I do that no one can disobey my father. But you'll be happy to know that thanks to her sister and the Elements she is still alive and well. And I'm sure she would like to see her coltfriend after being imprisoned on the moon for a thousand years."

He calmed down at this while giving an embarrassed smile, "sorry. You know how I get when it comes to Luna."

I nodded and said, "she should be here in an hour or two by train but you better hurry since I've heard that there are some stallions that want to hook up with your little Luna."

He then erupted in rage and yelled in a demonic voice very similar to mine, "**OH HELL NO THOSE BASTARDS ARE DEAD!" **

After he left I thought evilly, _'poor bastards.'_

Then without missing a beat I said, "come on out uncle Night."

In a swirl of wind appeared my uncle Jake Night. He was an alicorn as tall as my father with a black coat riddled with red warrior symbols that occasionally glowed, his mane flowed just like the princesses manes only his was as black as the rest of him. His cutie mark was a black tornado with lightning going through it to show his talent for weather magic.

He gave a warm smile as Jennifer squealed happily, "uncle Night! What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm just here to give Dark a little something." He then gave me a pendant in the shape of a scythe along with a bag full of black crystals.

I looked at him in confusion and asked, "what are these for?"

"You'll learn when your ready, "he said knowingly before he disappeared in another swirl of wind.

I frowned at his little display. I loved my uncle and he was a very wise stallion but he never could give a direct answer. Sometimes I wish I had a normal family.

I then snapped my head to the side when I sensed the dual energies I felt before and finding myself staring at a very surprised stallion. He was a unicorn with a grey coat and a dark blue mane with matching eyes. His cutie mark was a shield the same color as his mane and eyes.

I studied his energy for a bit before making a decision. If I could teach him to better control his opposing sides he could prove a powerful service to the soul collecting business.

"What's your name," I asked kindly seeing that this stallion was probably young being eighteen or seventeen I figured a good first impression would go a long way in gaining his trust.

He seemed to brighten up at my kind tone and happily said, " my name is Hollow Aegis."

We talked for a little while as he eventually began to open up to me and we became quick friends.

As we were talking there was an explosion and the terrified screams of stallions filled the air.

I turned back to Aegis and said apologetically, "sorry but I must go now before my friend murders the entire stallion population."

After our goodbye me and Jennifer quickly made our way towards the train station.

Jennifer then spoke up for the first time in a while, " life's never going to be normal again is it?"

I gave a 'are you serious look' and replied with, "When in the hell has our lives ever been even remotely normal?"

**Well there are the OC's that I currently have but I could incorporate more if you give me some so let's see some creativity guys. Hope to update soon so until then, Nicranger out.**


	11. New and Old info

**Hey guys I just want to say thanks for the OC's they are all actually really good. I think a lot of you will probably want to see more of your OC and I am going to do all I can to make it happen. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

When we me and Jennifer got to the train station we were gifted with the sight of Luna and Night having a make out session while Celestia looked happy for her sister and the Elements were just confused.

While my sister was busy staring at the kissing frenzy (probably wishing she and Big Mac could do that) I was observing the scene which surprised was completely undamaged.

_'What happened? This place should look like a war zone with all the screaming and explosions I heard,'_ I thought.

I then caught a glimpse of a bloodied hoof sticking out from under a bench and sighed, _'well at least he cleaned up after himself cause I definitely ain't noponies maid.'_

I let them have their moment for a few more minutes while my sister went over to talk to the girls.

When they finally finished I decided to speak, "well now that your done tongue humping each other I have a question for Night." I then turned to a blushing Night and asked, "while you've been traveling have you come across any sources of dark energy?"

He thought about it for a second before answering, "well no not really. Well except I ran into your 'competition' down in Manehattan. He was totally shit faced giving a speech about how he is gonna kill more than you one of these days."

I sighed knowing who he was talking about. He was talking about my self-proclaimed rival Chaotic Shadow, he is an alicorn by birth but usually goes around as a Pegasus named Zorlo. I actually think he has split personalities since they are so different from each other. Like Chaotic is pitch black and is only slightly shorter than Celestia and had red pupils with black iris' and his cutie mark was crosshairs with a horn with wings covered in dark magic in front of crossed swords.

Zorlo was more a navy blue/black with a read streak on his spine with a fohawk styled mane. His eyes were always changing color and his cutie mark was crosshairs with a big Z in the middle. I personally like it more when he is Zorlo since he is more level-headed than though they are both great guys.

I broke from my musings to see Night looking at me curiously, "why do you want to know? Is something up?"

I glanced over at the girls and placed an illusion over us so we could talk. "The reason I'm asking is because Sombra made a comeback." "So? We all knew he would come back sooner or later? Hell he would be as weak as a foal when he did though."

I gave him an even glare as I spoke my next words, "exactly. But when I came up against him he had created well over 5,000 shades to take over the Empire." Night was taken aback by this, "but how? He couldn't have gotten that much power so quickly without" "Without any outside help."

Then it dawned on him and he grew serious, "so whoever helped him is still out there isn't he."

I only gave a nod, "well I'll have my contacts keep an eye out. If he even so much as sneezes in a settlement we'll know about it."

We nodded in agreement as I dispelled the illusion and set out with the girls back to my place to catch up while Night whispered in Luna's ear things that were making her blush so bad it put tomatoes to shame.

I then prayed to every deity I knew, (some I actually knew personally), that they didn't do it in my house. I wouldn't be able to sleep a wink and I knew from experience since Luna was a hell of a screamer.

Time Skip

As we all sat in my house eating I just remembered something. "Oh shit I forgot about Fang!"

Everyone looked at me while rarity asked, "who is Fang darling?"

I was going to tell them but my need to prank stopped me so I just simply said, "why he my most loyal and lovable pooch."

Fluttershy instantly perked up at this and asked, "can we see him?"

Hiding my smirk I said, "sure."

We then made our way outside where I gave a loud whistle, seconds later the ground was shaking but before anyone could say anything a huge black hell-hound burst from the trees and sat down right in front of me. He gave a happy lick to my face as I turned to the girls and said, "meet Fang girls."

Fang then gave me a poke with his nose and gestured to the forest with his head. Knowing that he wanted me to follow him I said "wait here girls Fang needs to show me something."

"You can't go in there! It's too dangerous," yelled Twilight.

I gave her a bored stare and said, "I'm the son of Death and the Reaper of souls. Nothing in there is more dangerous than me."

With that said I headed off into the woods with Fang leading the way.

An hour or two of walking later we came to a tunnel which Fang did not hesitate to go into.

What was in there left me shocked, and that doesn't happen a lot.

Laying in the middle of the cave was a starving half dead Queen Chrysalis. Fang was right beside her and nudged her while looking at me hopefully. I then knew what he wanted me to do and I didn't like it.

I walked up and examined her. I knew from first glance what I had to do to save her and that it would produce a lot of problems, but I couldn't just let someone die. I know I may be the Reaper but I do have a heart, I just don't show it all the time.

I then looked at Fang and said, "you so owe me for this."

Then I kissed her, but while I was kissing her I was pumping my dark magic straight into her systems and rearranging her dna. While this was happening her body began to change, she lost all the holes on her body and her mane took on a flowing appearance just like the princesses. Her wings became more angular and looked more like blades. When I pulled away I looked at her for a second before saying to myself, "I hope I don't come to regret this."

I then lifted her onto my back and began to walk out of the cave followed by Fang. I turned to him while he gave me a happy smile and said, "your lucky your adorable you overgrown pup." With that said we headed off to my house for the questioning that would no doubt happen once we arrived.

**I know you guys want to know what happened to Chrysalis but that will be explained in the next chapter. I would like to thank NobleSilverShadow, spikedash115, Chaotic Zorlo, Crimsonn12, and Hybrid Battleship for their OC's and if you guys want to throw in an OC then PM me and look at chapter 8 for the requirements. Until then Nicranger out.**


	12. Explanations and a Proposal

** Well two chapters in one day is a good job don't ya think. Thanks for all the OC's everyone. And now you can make a character that Dark doesn't know but then meets him just tell me how they meet along with everything else and I'll try to make it happen. With that said here is the next chapter.**

As I was carrying the unconscious Chrysalis I started to take in my surroundings while sensing for any dark energies figuring the dark magic user could be using the forest natural energy to hide themselves.

I then saw a cabin in a clearing off to my left that was surrounded by a bunch of different plants. Picking a few of these plants was a grey earth pony stallion with a white mane and goatee. His cutie mark was simply a group of plants.

I knew who this stallion was having come across him a few times.

His name was Harley and though he didn't know it he was the greatest alchemist in Equestria.

He knew about as much about me as I knew about him which was basically zilch.

I then mentally made note of his place and continued on my way planning to visit him sometime later to see what he was up to.

Time Skip

After a few more minutes of walking I made it back to my house and walked inside to see everyone casually talking. Well everyone except Night and Luna.

_'I swear to the gods if he is doing it in MY house there will be hell to pay.'_

When the girls saw me Aj was the first to notice the unconscious queen on my back, "whose that with ya partner?"

"Queen Chrysalis," I answered casually while turning to Jennifer, "could you check her out and make sure she's ok."

While My sister was tending to Chrysalis I was taking fire from the rest of the mares.

"WHY WOULD YOU HELP HER! SHE IS PURE EVIL!" yelled Celestia in her near royal canterlot voice.

I then wrapped their mouths with dark magic to silence them and said in an annoyed tone, "no she's not evil. And yes I know what she did in Canterlot was wrong but she did it for all the right reasons."

They gained confused looks at this so I let my magic go and decided to explain to them why, "her species was starving so she decided to take over canterlot in order to save them. But thanks to the Elements she failed and her species died out. From what I can sense she is the last changeling in the world. I don't know about you but I feel sorry for her and even though you may not like it I am going to help her in any way I can."

I then left them and went to see how Chrysalis was doing.

I saw Jennifer come towards me so I decided to ask her some questions, "sow sis' how is she doing?"

She gave a happy smile and said, "she's fine but I noticed she is giving off dark energy similar to yours, care to explain that?"

I gave a sigh and said, "go wait with the others and I'll tell all of you at the same time so I don't have to repeat myself."

As she left I went into the room chrysalis was in to see her awake and looking around in caution and curiosity.

"Hey there Chrysalis how ya feeling."

She whipped her head at me and said threateningly while getting into a defensive stance, "who are you and what do you want with me?"

I calmly looked at her and said kindly, "my name is Dark Reaper and I saved you out in the Everfree forest. I only want to help you. You are currently in my house and can stay as long as you wish as long as you don't try to kill me or the others."

I then went on to explain who else was here and she seemed indifferent with the info so we went to meet up with the others so I can explain what I did to Chrysalis.

Crysalis was now sitting in between Celestia and Twilight as if they were old friends while everyone else was scattered around the room and waiting for my explanation.

"So you guys want to know what I did to Chrysalis huh."

After they all nodded in confirmation I began, "well when I found Chrysalis she was nearly dead by starvation so I did the only thing that I could to save her. I changed her genetic make up. I made it so she never had to feed off love again but now she feeds off of something else."

I stopped for a moment here to try to figure out how they would react before Dash ruined my train of thought by yelling, "well spit it out! What does she need to eat now!?"

I looked them all in the eyes before stopping on Chrysalis, "she feeds off of dark magic."

They all gasped at this especially Chrysalis before Twilight spoke up, "so her new source of food is basically YOU."

All I could do was nod as everyone looked at Chrysalis who had a thoughtful expression on her face before shrugging and saying nonchalantly, "eh could be worse."

We were all taken aback at this while I asked, "your ok with this?"

"Well yes. You are pretty handsome and even now you look good enough to eat," she said while licking her lips.

I grew a minor blush thinking, _'girl is a fucking tease. But two can play that game.'_

I then looked her over and I gotta say she did look pretty good. I then said in a husky voice while giving a half lidded gaze, "I could say the same about you to sweety." I then walked up and gave her a little lick on the cheek which got her blushing like crazy and the shocked looks of the others.

In the next instant I teleported away leaving a fuming Chrysalis and some surprised mares.

When I appeared a little ways away from my house I heard Chrysalis yell, "THAT FUCKING TEASE LEFT ME HANGING!"

I then fell on the ground laughing my ass off for the next few minutes.

When I finished my little fit I left to find Aegis to give him my proposal on joining my fathers ranks.

I found him a few minutes later coming out of sugarcube corner eating a muffin.

When he saw me he waved and came over, "hey Dark what are you doing here."

"Actually looking for you. I got a proposition for you if you want to hear it."

He got a curious look at this and asked, "what kind of proposition?"

I smiled at this, "how would you like to join Death's ranks. I could teach you how to better control your other half and give you a great full-time job."

He was surprised at first before gaining a thoughtful pose. He thought for a few more minutes before he spoke, "what's the catch."

"The catch is that you will have to kill certain individuals who can't be touched by the law, and will also have to collect the souls of the dead no matter who they may be. This job takes hard work and devotion, you think you can handle it."

He looked unsure for a second before giving a determined gaze and I knew his answer before he even said it, "I'm in as long as I only take orders from you."

I gave a full-blown smile and said, "deal. Now let's get you your uniform and we can get to training."

**And that's a wrap for this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. Wait for the next one which more than likely will be up tomorrow. Until then Nicranger out.**


	13. Training Aegis

**Hey sorry for the late update. But rather than discuss some boring excuse I'm going to get right into the story. So here we go.**

"Come on Aegis just a little longer," I said encouragingly.

It had been about a week since I started training Aegis to better use his abilities for his new role as a soul collector.

What I first did was help him control his other half which I found out had a lot more power than his current persona but was too uncontrollable to really be used. So to make up for this I gave him a necklace in the shape of a skull that allowed him to draw on his other half's powers to an extent.

Right now we were working on his 'solid magic' abilities. At first he could only create minor shields and some weapons, but now he could create a shield the size of a castle and his weapons now had a lot more power to them.

I also trained his reaction time so that he could create and deactivate a shield so fast no one would even be sure if it happened.

At the moment he was holding a shield above him that was holding up a boulder the size of a small house.

I gave him a nod and he chucked the boulder a good distance away.

He cracked his neck and asked, "so what are you going to be teaching me today Dark."

I smiled since I knew he would enjoy todays lesson more than anything, "I am going to teach you how to use your aura soul."

He cocked his head to the side and asked, "what the hell is an aura soul?"

"I'm glad you asked. You see an aura soul is basically an ability many few can access due to the amount of power and skill needed to use it. The aura soul is basically your inner self that comes in three distinct forms in order from weakest to strongest. The first two forms will form a solid aura around your body while the third will change you from the inside out."

He looked dumfounded before asking his next question, "what does an aura soul look like?"

I chuckled at this, "that depends on the individual. Each aura soul is different for each pony and comes with different abilities that reflect on the individuals soul."

"So what are the three stages?"

The first stage is called your 'warrior stage'. This aura takes the shape of a pony around the user only it is usually equipped with a certain armor or weapon type that signifies what kind of combat that the user specifies in. The second stage is the 'primal stage'. This stage takes on the form of the users inner beast which allows grants the user the abilities of that specified creature along with a few special abilities for the individual."

I stopped here to see if he got all of what I just said. He thought for a minute before nodding and asked, "so what is the third stage then?"

"The third stage is by far the most powerful but at the same time most dangerous stage. This stage is called the 'juggernaut stage' since once you're in it your are nearly unstoppable. But this stage takes a heavy toll on the mind and the body, so without training you could end up killing yourself from using this stage."

He gulped and asked, "what does it do?"

I smiled and said, "it basically combines stages one and two but instead of producing an aura around you it recreates your body into a combination of both forms."

"Wow," he said amazed by the prospect of power, "how long can you be in stage three?"

I thought about it for a minute and answered with, "about a week or two if I really needed to. But then again I have trained at it for nearly my entire life so its understandable why I am able to use it that long."

He looked at me in awe of my abilities and I got to admit it felt good to be idolized.

"So how am I going to unlock my aura soul?"

I then instructed him to close his eyes and concentrate on the energy in his heart and when he feels it grasp it and let it flow through him.

It took over two hours but eventually a dark blue aura began to form around him taking the shape of a large pony.

When it was complete the aura was the shape of a stallion in heavy armor holding a large shield in one hoof and a large spear in the other.

Aegis opened his eyes to see his aura around him and asked what his aura meant about him.

I studied it for a few more minutes before deciding, "your aura depicts you as a close to mid range fighter. Strong and durable with a high defense. I'd say that shield could even block one of my spells up to an extent."

He smiled and then asked something I had expected him to ask for a while now, "so what does yours look like Dark?"

I smiled darkly as a black aura surrounded me while taking the shape of a giant hooded pony carrying a scythe attached to a chain in one hoof while the chain connected to a blade which was held in the other hoof. The only thing seen of the aura's face was the twin balls of purple flames for eyes.

"My aura depicts me as a fighter at any range along with the ability to instill fear into my opponent. Along with a calmness that say's I'm studying my opponent for the best way to kill them."

He shivered in fear of my description of my aura.

"Is there anything about you that doesn't make ponies instantly fear you."

I gave a deadpanned face and said emotionlessly, "my great sense of humor."

Then before he could retort I followed up with, "alright no more small talk! By the end of today I want you to have at least some control over your first stage so get ready because I am showing no mercy!"

And with that the most brutal ass-kicking of the generation took place.

**Yeah so that's the next chapter. I just wanted to add another element to the story. Now I want you guys who gave me OC's to decide what your own 'soul aura's' should be. Just PM me the info.**

** Remember first stage is a pony form with a weapon, armor or some kind of special equipment that somehow symbolizes your characters combat type (close, mid, or long-range) and if you can add some special 'powers to them as well as the second stage.**

** For the second stage just choose a creature. It doesn't matter whether it's mythical or real. Can't wait to read your choices. Until then Nicranger out.**


	14. Return and a Battle

**So just to recap, thanks to all the people who gave me their OC's aura soul forms and abilities and for those who didn't then please do. Also there will be a new OC added this chapter and it may be the longest chapter yet. So without further waiting here is the next chapter.**

Three months. Three goddamn months it took to train Aegis to what I considered acceptable.

Now we were back in Ponyville both wearing cloaks that hid our appearance. My cloak was a black that seemed to draw in the shadows around us while Aegis' was a dark blue that produced a hint of a dark aura around him.

"So what do we do now boss," he asked me.

"Simple," I replied, "first we get something to eat and then we go tell the others we're back."

He started to nod back before he froze in his spot.

I stopped and looked at him wondering what was wrong. "What is it Aegis?"

He didn't respond as his eyes glazed over and he started to growl.

He then started to form his stage two aura soul. It was in the shape of a timberwolf but instead of wood it looked more made of metal instead of wood.

Before I could do anything he took off towards the hospital and it was only then that I realized what was wrong.

I had taught him how to sense out powerful auras but not how discern friend from foe.

He must have sensed my sister's aura and his instinct judged her as a threat and now he is going to eliminate the threat.

Don't get me wrong, my sister is no pushover but she more of a healer then an actual fighter so she really had no chance against Aegis.

I quickly teleported to my sister finding her in the lobby.

She jumped in surprise and started to ask what I was doing before Aegis busted through the door with his aura and gave a loud roar that caused everyone in the area to run away and scream in panic.

Before he could make an attempt at my sister I flared my dark magic making him hesitate.

I then stated in my demonic voice, **"whatever you attempt to do on my sister I will unleash on you tenfold! Now yield you overgrown mutt!"**

The sheer power of my voice brought Aegis to his senses and out of his aura soul second stage.

He then started to apologize before I raised my hoof to stop him.

"No I'm sorry Aegis. I didn't teach you how to discern a friendly aura from an evil one. That is something that will need to be worked on later."

He nodded and sighed in relief before he and I tensed up and snapped our heads towards the direction of the Everfree forest.

"What's wrong," asked Jennifer.

I growled out, "there's a powerful dark energy heading towards Ponyville and I can tell you it ain't friendly."

I quickly turned to Aegis and asked, "you ready for a real fight?"

He gave a quick nod before we ran off to face the threat.

Entrance to Ponyville

When we got to the entrance to Ponyville we instantly saw the source of the dark energy.

He was an alicorn with an obsidian black coat with a mane that looked like lava. His eyes changed from golden to pure black constantly letting me know he was under the influence of someone.

My guess would be he was probably possessed by some shade. But to possess an alicorn the shade would have to be extremely powerful. It would seem that the dark magic user I have been looking for if trying to get rid of me while also staying anonymous. Very clever.

His cutie mark was a white circle with the shadow of a dragon head in the middle.

I quickly thought of a plan and said to Aegis, "Aegis I want you to stand back and let me handle this. If he gets past me don't let him make it to Ponyville. Use your shields to stop him or at least slow him down."

He nodded in confirmation before stepping back a good distance.

Me and the alicorn stared at each other for a second before on some unheard signal we charged at each other.

I went on the defensive blocking and avoiding his blows to get a feel for his fighting style.

He was trained pretty well. His punches and kicks were precise and he left barely any openings and if there were he quickly covered them up.

I would have to say against any regular opponent he would have no problem, too bad I am not a regular opponent.

Play time was over so when his next punch came I grabbed it before delivering one of my own to his chest hearing a few ribs crack in the process.

He went flying but before he could right himself I created a dark magic chain and reeled him back towards me as I ran at him.

When he was close enough I gave a magic enforced clothesline that made a humongous shockwave as the pony spun in the air ten times before finally landing on his back.

Then surprisingly he got right back up growling in anger. I had to admit that this guy could take a beating.

He then screamed to the high heavens as an aura began to form around him.

_'He can use his aura soul,'_ I thought in surprise

His first stage then appeared, it was a pony wearing armor with one half demonic and one half angelic meaning he had a balance between light and darkness. Its hoofs held a bow and a sword for all ranges of fighting. And Its eyes became fire but with the same colors.

I stood my ground waiting to see what this guy could do while channeling dark magic through my body making me more durable to the point of being as unbreakable as a steel mountain.

He then vanished in a burst of speed but I quickly found him and he was coming at my with his aura's sword raised. He swung down and hit me with the flat of the blade which sent me soaring straight into a nearby mountain.

His speed and strength were incredible, but nothing I couldn't take.

I pulled myself out of the mountain and teleported back to the field where he was still waiting for me.

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "my turn."

My reaper aura then appeared around me. I waited for him to make the first move.

It wasn't long till he shot an arrow at me. I only smirked and let it literally pass right through me as if I were a shadow.

He gained a surprise look and I chuckled.

"You like," I taunted, "my first aura form gives me control of all shadows, even letting me be able to turn into shadows."

I then slammed the scythe into the ground as a fist of shadows came up and knocked my opponent into the air.

He quickly righted himself but before he could realize I was not on the ground anymore I was already behind him swinging my scythe down so that he was hit with the blunt end.

When it connected to his back he was shot towards the ground like a bullet making a three meter deep crater.

But this guy surprised me again when he stood up even more pissed off than before but still looked like hell.

He had blood coming out of his mouth, his left-wing was broken and he was sporting a lot of bruises.

His aura flared again becoming something entirely different.

If I wasn't surprised before I sure as hell was now, _'holy shit! He has his second stage to! Guess I'll have to go into my second stage if I want to keep up.'_

I then landed on the ground while going into my second stage while my opponents just finished his.

His second stage was a dragon.

My second stage then finished forming and I could clearly see the shock on his face when he saw what it was.

My second stage was a dragon also but of a different kind. It was a bone dragon, these dragons were the most powerful by far but they perished long ago since they were only able to lay eggs once every thousand years.

When the last egg was destroyed the species died out leaving them only to be remembered as myths.

My opponent I could see was hesitant to attack but still did so by shooting a column of golden flames at me.

I stood my ground and simply took the hit. But instead of burning me my aura simply absorbed his.

He looked horrified at the display so I decided to explain to him what happened and how.

"I see your shocked on how I did that hm? Well my aura's ability is the same as the bone dragon's were. They had the ability absorb the elements around them to increase their own power. That includes elemental attacks. That is what made the bone dragons the strongest and it is what has given me victory here today."

My aura then released a flame twice as powerful as the one it absorbed and instantly engulfed the enemy.

When I dispelled it and my aura I saw the stallion unconscious on the ground sporting some third degree burns.

Then a dark aura seeped from the stallions mouth before giving a cry of pain and disintegrating.

Aegis walked up behind me and asked, "what now?"

"Now I send him to father to be questioned and we go get something to eat I'm fucking starving!"

**Hoped you liked the fight scene and the new OC I added. He belongs to lukeawesome and I will reveal his name next me if you have any questions. Until then Nicranger out.**


	15. Valentines special and a new request

**Hey guys since it is V-day I'm going to do a special like everyone else. The pairings for the OC's are undecided as of yet except for Bloodied Night X Luna, Jake Night X (surprise pairing), and an eventual Jennifer Silverhoof X Big Mac. I want your suggestions for pairings for Dark, Aegis, Chaotic Shadow/Zorlo, and the OC Dark fought that was possessed Shadow Light.**

**You give me the suggestions today and tomorrow I'll make a chapter to show the pairings so you guys can vote and I'll go from there. Now on to the special.**

Time skip-3 weeks

Me and Aegis have been back in Ponyville for about three weeks now and things were pretty normal.

No other attacks by possessed ponies, no crimes that I know about, and all the girls were ok. Hell my little sis actually managed to talk to Big Mac even though it was only to buy apples, but hey ya gotta start somewhere.

I was currently in my living room with Aegis since Bloodied Night was off hanging out with Luna. Did I mention that today was Hearts and Hooves day? No? Well now you do.

I was reading a Daring Doo book while Aegis was meditating. It was all quiet and peaceful until I heard the door being knocked on while Derpy the mail mare yelled, "MAIL!"

Aegis got up and left the room to open the door. I heard the door open and the sound of something crashing while Aegis screamed in surprise.

I marked my page and went to see what happened. The sight that was in front of me could only be described as hilarious.

There was Aegis with only his hoof visible, under a mountain of letters with some type of heart on every one of them.

I tried to keep a calm composure,... aw fuck who am I kidding I started laughing my ass off at the sight as Aegis tried to free himself without success.

After a good few minutes of Laughing I finally calmed down enough to help my young protégé out of the mountain undoubtably of love letters.

Derpy's head then appeared while she held a clipboard and said, "Is there a mister 'Dark Reaper' here?"

"That would be me miss."

"Well these letters are all assigned to you. And also if there is a Hollow Aegis here there is another pile like this one outside for him."

Me and Aegis were beyond surprised. Who knew we were so popular?

I then signed some papers and the mail mare left me and Aegis with a shit ton of letters.

Aegis looked at me and asked, "are we really going to look through ALL of them."

I nodded reluctantly while saying, "it would be rude not to." And with that we began our living hell.

Time skip-a few hours

"I got another nude pic man," said Aegis

"Just put it with the others," I replied

It had been a few hours since we started reading through all the letters and needless to say we had enough nude pictures we could make any Playcolt magazine green with envy.

Nearly all the letters had an erotic pic in them. Hell Aegis even got one of another stallion who liked him. I well NEVER let him live that one down.

We then heard the door open and in stepped Night with a happy smile on his face that quickly turned to surprise at the sight of the mountain of letters.

"What the hell is all of this," he asked in surprise.

"Well," I began, "these apparently are all love letters from every part of Equestria and even some beyond."

"Like who," he asked curiously.

I then listed them off, "there are a few from the Griffon Kingdom, the Dragon Kingdom, the Crystal Empire, hell there are even some from a few Merponies. I've never even met let alone known any of them but apparently they know me and Aegis well enough."

"You lucky son of a bitch," was all Night said as he headed to his room upstairs.

Time skip-a few more hours

We finally gotten to the last letter and it was mine. Aegis was passed out on top of one of the piles of letters while I looked at the simple envelope.

I opened it carefully and read the contents out loud to myself, "I have admired you from afar but have never had the courage to talk to you. I would like to meet you now that I finally have the courage to take a chance. Meet me in the meadow outside Ponyville two days after you receive this letter. With love, your secret admirer."

I reread the letter again before thinking over the letter, _'well that is kinda cliché but still interesting. I think I will take up this mares offer and see her. I wonder who she is and if I know her? Well I will find out soon enough, hell this might actually turn into something.'_

After finishing my thought process I went upstairs to get some sleep after the hell of going through all those letters. I hoped that would never happen again.

**Alright you know what I want from you guys but just to be sure if you haven't figured it out, I don't care who you pair the OC's up with. They can be a main character or a background character. I'll even take those fucking spa ponies Aloe and Lotus for Christ's sakes.**

**So PM me your suggestions so I can make the damn poll and get the ball rolling on this. Until then Nicranger out. **


	16. Pairings and a not so secret admirer

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. This one is all about the pairings and I thank those who gave me their suggestions with pairings. Well here we go.**

It has been two days since I received the love letter that told me to be in the meadow so I could meet my 'secret admirer'.

Just the day before I found out that Aegis had actually asked Dash out and she accepted!

I always thought she was a lesbian but apparently she's not. Maybe she's bi?

Anyway that wasn't the only weird couple I found out about, it seems Twilight really took a shine to that possessed stallion I fought whose name I found out was Shadow Light. Apparently he owns a book store and is sort of a 'judge of souls' as he puts it.

Other than that I found out Chaotic Shadow found someone. Her name was Dark Gem and lo and behold she had another personality just like Shadow named Emerald Cloud. When she is Dark Gem she is an alicorn that has a dark green coat and green pupils with black irises'. Her cutie mark is a black diamond with crossed swords behind it.

As Emerald cloud she is a Pegasus with a dark green coat with a black mane and tail. She also has emerald colored eyes and her cutie mark is an emerald with a dark core with wings in front of an anvil which symbolizes her profession as a blacksmith.

I can only say those two were made for each-other.

I now stood waiting for the mare to show who wrote me that letter.

I was calmly sitting in the middle of the field looking totally relaxed when I was actually ready to attack or defend at a moments notice. Hey old habits die-hard if at all.

I then heard hoof steps behind me and a familiar voice said in an excited voice, "you came!"

I turned to the source of the voice to find the last pony I ever expected to be there.

Her eyes showed pure joy and a little nervousness. Her coat shined almost as bright as the sun she so enjoyed. And even without her regalia she looked like a princess. Who stood before me was none other than the princess of the sun Celestia.

I was completely speechless, and even after a minute or two when I tried to speak it was difficult.

"But .. you.. letter.. me... admirer...WHAT!"

She giggled at my display and just sauntered up to me while answering my cryptic question, "yes the letter, I just needed a way to get you out here because I have feelings for you but tried to never had the courage to tell you the 'never had the courage to talk to you' part was just to get you more reason to come here."

I calmed down and looked at her calmly for a second before asking her another question, "so what do expect to come of this Celestia."

She then began to rub her hoof into the ground nervously as she avoided my gaze with a huge blush on her cheeks before answering, "well I hoped we could um.. well.. you know."

"Become a couple," I finished for her.

She looked up at me hopefully while I had a blank face that quickly turned into a kind smile.

"I guess we could give it a shot. Believe it or not you actually do interest me."

She squealed happily and tackle hugged me into the ground while snuggling into my chest.

I instantly returned the hug and even added my wings to it. Who knew the princess could be so emotional.

_'Maybe dad was right about me finding love here. Maybe something can actually come out of this relationship with me and Celestia.'_

As I was finishing this thought I heard a silent slick and turned my head to see Pinkie Pie running off with a camera and a reporters hat.

That brought only one word to my mind, _'fuck.'_

**Alright now you know the pairings so there will be no more questions on this. THE DECISION IS FINAL! Stay tuned for the next chapter. review if you want and if you have any question or suggestions PM me. Until then Nicranger out.**


	17. New Mates

**Hey everyone well here is the next chapter. And I know the last one had a little error in it and all I have to say to that is to hell with spell check. But enough of the bitches gripes and complaints on with the story.**

News of mine and Celestia's new-found relationship spread like wildfire thanks to a certain pink pony. I swear once I find her there will be hell to pay.

But even with all the attention me and Celestia did just about everything together and didn't really pay any attention to what others said.

Right now we were walking through Canterlot with Celestia snuggled up to my side with my wing draped over her. She was also trying to keep me from killing the ignorant nobles because of what they were saying.

It was usually something like, "what a freak," or "what can she possibly see in that thing."

Needless to say if Celestia wasn't there Canterlot would be painted red with a few of the nobles with pikes up their asses.

"Its ok love. They are just acting like a bunch of foals. You should be feeling sorry for them not thinking on ways to kill them," soothed Celestia.

I gave her a deadpanned stare as I responded to her statement, "but imagining ways to kill them is way better than actually doing it. Unless you decide to let me off my leash and rain unholy hell upon these high and mighty pricks."

She gave me a hard glare that instantly shut me up. Damn we have only been together for a couple of weeks and she's already got me whipped. Well hey I can't really complain.

Another mare we passed, this one not a noble, gazed at me seductively before Celestia pressed even closer to me and actually growled at the mare who promptly ran away.

I gazed at her in surprise and asked, "since when did you become so possessive?"

She gave me a hard glare that even made ME scared before answering in a threatening tone, "you belong to me now and if you even THINK about another mare I will hunt you down and cut off your foalmaker."

I got scared real quick and stuttered out, "y-yess...m-mam."

Her happy smile instantly came back and she said in a cheery tone, "good! now come along love let's get something to eat."

_'Wow,' _I thought, _'she's kind, caring, and loving while at the same time scary, threatening, and possessive. I have hit the JACKPOT! She is everything I have ever wanted in a girl! I am NEVER gonna let this girl go!'_

I looked over and saw her looking into a jewelry store window at a ruby encrusted gold necklace. I walked up to her and gave her a hug from behind which surprised her since she jumped a little before relaxing.

She turned to look back at me with a questioning gaze while I took this opportunity to give her a deep kiss.

She tensed at first before returning the kiss with even more passion.

The kiss lasted five minutes and I could feel the stares of the ponies around us but I could give a flying fuck if they were watching.

I finally broke the kiss after the ten minute mark to see a heavily panting and flush Celestia looking at me lovingly.

"May I ask what that's was for," she asked seductively.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear, " that is for you being my mare. You are mine now and no other will take you from me. Any who dares to even look at you wrong I will personally send their soul to Tartarus. You belong to me as much as I belong to you and now I will prove it."

Then without warning I bit into her neck hard enough to draw blood and began pumping dark magic into her as she instinctively bit down on my neck in the same fashion only she started to pour her light magic into me.

When we finally broke apart we both noticed changes to us. Her pupils were now slitted like mine and her teeth were sharper, while my changes were only that I now had a pure white streak through my mane and tail along with my eyes now randomly changing colors from their usual blood-red to sky blue but still keeping my slitted pupils.

Other than that the only difference was the marks on our necks where we bit each-other. Her mark was a black scythe while mine was a yellow sun.

Celestia then passed out with a content smile on her face while I caught her.

I gave my own smile as we disappeared in a swirl of shadows and reappeared in Celestia's room.

I gently placed her on the bed as I got in beside her and pulled the covers over us.

Before I fell to sleep I whispered in Celestia's ear, "sleep well my new mate."

**Well now how did you guys like this chapter huh? Review and if you have questions PM me. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Until then Nicranger out.**


	18. New dicoveries and a New Order

**Hey guys I got another chapter for ya. But I have a question for you guys, someone in the reviews wanted Aegis to be paired up with Aloe and Lotus. I have no problem if you guys want the 'herd' kind of story as it wouldn't be a problem for me to make it happen as long as it was no more than three for each OC.**

**If you guys think this is a good idea or not let me know. And if you think it is let me know who else you want added to the OC's and I will make it happen. Also if you guys are worried about your OC's not being mentioned more in the story don't be I plan to make all of them important factors in the story. Now on with the story.**

"HOLY TARTARUS YOU FINALLY FOUND SOMEPONY," screamed Bloodied Night before he was slapped upside the head by Luna for being too damn loud.

It's the morning after me and Celestia became mates and we are currently in my house and the whole gang was there. Hell even Shadow Light and Harley were there. I talked to these guys a bit and we became fast friends. Harley even made me a special repellent for my house for when mating season came up next month.

"I don't think you called all of us here just to tell us you're getting hitched Dark so spill it," said Chaotic's marefriend Dark Gem.

I gave a heavy sigh before getting to the crux of the matter, "alright I know some of you know this but I am going to explain for those who don't. There is a dark magic user in Equestria. He or she are very dangerous and are hiding themselves even from MY sight and that can only come from someone with dark magic abilities that have to be on a level close to mine."

They all were shocked at this and they should be. To be able to get even close to my level of power is almost impossible unless you completely devoted every waking moment of your life to dark magic.

I let them get over their shock before continuing, "and that is only the tip of the iceberg. My contacts have finally made some head-way on what our dark magic user is up to."

My dark magic flared for a second before a parchment appeared on the table in the middle of the room. The paper only had a picture of a slitted purple eye surrounded by darkness.

"What the hell is this Dark," asked Aegis.

I didn't want to tell them, but I had no choice. In order for this meeting to go the way I wanted it to then I needed to let them know exactly what is at stake.

"This my young protégé, is the symbol of a cult of dark magic users. As of right now I can only assume that the one we are after heads this cult. But the main problem is not in who leads them but in how many there are that follow them. As far as we know their numbers are well in the hundreds."

They all digested this information slowly. The information being given to them they knew was important. If these cultist decided to act against Equestria sometime in the future with more numbers then there would be no one able to stop them. Not even me!

I had an army of undead soldiers from my father but I needed real leaders in order to really make a difference if it came to war with this cult.

"Well shit Dark, why the hell are you telling all of us when you should be out there kicking ass and taking souls," demanded Chaotic.

I gave a sad smile and replied with, "because if I went against them by myself I would lose. Their numbers are too great and if all of them are even a novice at dark magic all that power would be more than I could handle. That's why you all are here."

"What do ya mean sugarcube,"asked AJ

Instead of answering right away I walked into the middle of the room to make sure everyone could hear me before I spoke again, "all of you have the potential to be great warriors, even those that already are can become even more. So I want all of you to join an order that me and my Father created since I began my duties as the Reaper. An order that would be made up only of those I deemed worthy enough to join."

I then took a deep breath before finishing, hoping they would accept, "I would like to ask you all to become the first ever Reaper Knights."

They all sat there open-mouthed at what I just asked of them.

It was a few minutes before one of them decided to ask a question that I knew would be coming.

"What's the catch," asked Shadow Light.

"The catch is that all of those who aren't immortal will be made so and that you will have to take up my profession alongside me. That means you will have to collect the souls of the deceased for judgment, and on some occasions kill those that have been deemed too evil to be left alive. You will still be able to lead your regular lives only with added responsibility. You do not have to accept this offer but I implore you to. If not for yourselves then for the sake of Equestria and lands beyond."

The silence as they thought over what they should do was almost deafening.

Then Celestia got up and gave me a brief kiss before embracing me.

"Whatever you do I will be with you," she whispered.

Bloodied Night stood up next and put a hoof on my shoulder as he spoke, "we have been friends for longer than either of us can remember. I'm with you through and through."

"I'm with you to big bro," said Jenn.

The effect was instantaneous as one by one all of them agreed to becoming the first ever Reaper Knights.

I gave them all a grateful smile before saying two words that I have rarely ever spoken to anyone, "thank you."

I didn't know what would happen to us in the future. I only knew that we are stronger now than ever before and that instead of fighting by myself as I have for so long I finally have ponies I can fight with by my side as friends, comrades, and a family.

_'I hope your ready you son of a bitch,'_ I thought, _'because now that I have a team behind me there is not a snowball's chance in hell of you winning.'_

**Well is that a big enough role for the OC's now? Again review and Pm your answer on the whole 'herd' idea. Until then Nicranger out.**


	19. Spike' Fate

**Hey guys sorry for the late chapter but work has been tough. On another note I have decided this to NOT be a herd fic. It doesn't mean I won't eventually try to make one but it is not going to happen for this fic. Other than that let's get on with the story.**

Time Skip 3 Days

Three days ago I had finally established my order after waiting so long to find worthy members. In that time I had sent them off to my fathers realm so they could train the way I had been trained. They would never make it to my level but they would sure as hell come close enough to be considered worthy opponents.

I was currently walking to Twilights home to check up on her little dragon Spike as she requested.

In fact I have been doing every ones jobs as of late since I seemed to be the only one able to do them.

I had made copies of myself to help out all over, one was making dresses at Rarity's, another working at sugarcube corner, bucking apples, doing royal shit in Canterlot, clearing the skies, even taking care of animals.

The only satisfaction I have gotten out of all this shit is that I finally put that little rabbit Angel in his place, and all it took was a few death threats and nearly destroying the poor creatures mind with horrifying illusions. Hehehe.

I broke my little internal dialogue when I reached Twilight's door and heard the sound of someone sighing in what I assumed was sadness.

Curiously I phased through the door to see the dragon I was looking for staring sorrowfully at a picture of Rarity in a heart-shaped frame.

Now I didn't mind interspecies relationships, but I mean come on! He is a BABY dragon and she is a FULL-GROWN mare! I don't know about any of you but that screams pedophilia to me on so many levels.

Nevertheless I knew I had no right to judge someones love interest and decided if the time came I would help the poor dragon out.

"Hey little man."

He jumped three feet in the air and hid the picture behind his back while sporting a huge blush.

"What are YOU doing here," he demanded with obvious hate dripping from his words.

I gave a heavy sigh knowing this was going to be a long talk. So I sat down facing the angered dragon and said as kindly as I could, "listen Spike I am not after Rarity. I have Celestia and that is all I need."

He calmed down at my words before he gave a defeated sigh and said, "it's not fair."

I raise my brow in question and he continues, "it's not fair everypony else gets to be with the one they love and I can't."

I shake my head in disappointment, "and that is why you aren't with Rarity right now."

He gave a confused look so I decided to enlighten him.

"Alright kid I'm gonna level with you here, you're a pussy. No woman is gonna go after a coward who is going to be too afraid to fight for her let alone someone who can't even tell them how they feel. I know you would defend her to the death but in the end that helps no one. If you die by another's actions no one is going to be there to stop them from doing the same to her. Self sacrifice is an example of complete stupidity. How can you hope to protect what you love if you can't even protect yourself?"

He digested my words carefully for a few minutes before looking at me hopefully, "then what do I do? I want her to love me but how?"

I smile at the young Drake, "well first off it would be good to stop being all nervous around her and to stop following her around like a lost puppy. That just makes you appear weak to everyone. Second, show some confidence in yourself and learn to say no to others, you are nopony's maid and you need to make that clear. And lastly, learn how to protect those you love."

He threw his claws up in frustration while saying angrily, "how the hell am I supposed to do those things! I don't know where to even start!"

My smile then turned devious and I said in a whisper, "I could teach you."

He immediately grabbed my lag saying 'thank you,' over and over again.

We then agreed to start his training in the morning before parting ways while Spike never saw the sinister smile on my lips or the dark chuckle that came from them.

Next Morning

It was barely dawn when I arrived at Twilights home ready to 'train' Spike.

I teleported to Twilights room to where Spike was sleeping in his little basket.

I stood over him not making a sound. Then when he finally woke up all he saw were my glowing red eyes.

He screamed like a little filly while I laughed my ass off at his expense.

After Spikes little scare and him having to clean himself after a little 'accident,' we headed of to the fields near my house to begin his 'training.'

When we got there he began to ask all sorts of questions still not knowing what he had gotten himself into, "so what first! You going to teach me a fighting style? Or maybe you're going to teach me how to use my fire?"

He turned around and froze when he saw me. My eyes were glowing a hellish red, the shadow's swarmed around me like a miniature tornado, and my scythe was at my side for immediate use.

I then grew an evil smile and said in my demonic voice, **"WELCOME TO HELL! HAHAHAHA!"**

Then began Spike's tortu- I mean 'training.'

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that I finally included Spike in the fic. Review and PM me your questions. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Until then, Nicranger out.**


	20. Past Shenanigans

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. But before I get into it I want to ask you guys what the Main six and the Princesses Soul Aura should be and what they can do. PM your suggestions and I will choose the best to put into the next chapter of the story. With that said on with the story.**

It was two weeks into Spike's 'training' and needless to say I was impressed by his tenacity. He took everything I gave him and then some.

I also learned that the more I trained him the more his body changed. He now stood a little over a regular ponies height and was sporting some defined muscle with no fat on him whatsoever.

His mind matured as well and he no longer went lovesick whenever he saw a picture of Rarity, but if he really saw her was an entirely different situation.

Right now he was trying to hit me using a basic style I taught him. His power was good but he lacked the speed to use it. But he was quickly improving.

I let this go on for a couple more minutes before I swatted him aside and said, "thats enough."

Then I sensed a familiar aura behind me and said, "what the hell are you doing here Chaotic?"

I looked at him to see him smiling like the lunatic he is as he spoke, "oh you know I just finished training early and decided to pay my favorite Reaper a visit."

I gave him a smirk before responding in an amused tone, "oh? And what about Dark Gem? I am sure she would be very 'upset' to find out you ran off without her."

He paled instantly at this. If anyone could scare Chaotic it would be that bitch. I swear she is even crazier than Chaotic, she just doesn't show it as much.

But his scared face was quickly replaced by a smug smirk, "and what about if I told everyone about your little 'incident' a few years back?"

Now I paled a little at that. I swore never to speak of that night again for many reasons.

"What happened," asked a curious Spike.

Before I could stop him Chaotic started to tell him everything, "well a few years back Reaper here was hanging out in Manehattan and got wasted to high heaven. He then went on a rampage by causing 20,000 bits worth of damage, 23 brawls, and slept with about thirty different mares all at one funniest thing was that one of the mares actually worked in a trophy store and made him a medal that said 'God Of Sex.' It was the funniest damn thing ever!"

Before he could say anymore I slammed his face into the ground where he stayed.

I then looked back at Spike who was now giggling and yelled while switching to my demonic voice, " you want to la**ugh at me?! NOW YOU JUST OPENED UP A WORLD OF HURT YOU WHELP! NOW GET OVER HERE AND FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT!"**

Spike tried to run but I easily caught him.

I beat him worse than I beat Aegis and that is saying something.

Time Skip

After that little incident Spike and I decided to stay a good distance apart for a bit before we started his training again.

I was actually at my house reading when an alarm went off.

I instantly knew what that alarm was and I froze for a second as its meaning sunk in, mating season had begun.

I ran to a picture of my sister and flipped it over to reveal a big red button that said 'mating season' on it.

Without hesitating I pressed the button and my house's windows and doors were covered in metal plating. I then ran into my room and got behind a wall of sand bags with an old-looking military helmet on my head.

Now I know this may look a little extreme or funny but trust me it's not. And you know why it's not? That's because every year I have only barely managed to escape the mares in heat. Hell one of the mares was even MY SISTER at one point. That left me scarred for life. So this time I wasn't taking any chances.

I had enough food to last me forty years in the basement and the metal covering on my house could hold back an Ursa Major. But even with all these safety measures I knew I still wasn't safe.

Then I heard the sound of hundreds of hoofs as the mares outside banged on my door attempting to get in and rape me.

I took a calm breath and settled in for a sleepless night and a hard mating season.

**Well how do you like that chapter? I thought I might as well throw some humor into the mix and what better way than the beginning of mating season? As I said before PM me the ideas for the Mane six and Princesses Soul Auras and Review the story. Until then Nicranger out.**


	21. Righteous Fury

**Hey guys here is the next chapter and I still need to know what you think the girl's Soul Aura's should be. Seriously if you just want me to make them up then PM me. But enough of that, on with the story!**

Mating season had finally ended thank the gods and I was free to leave my home without the fear of being an unwilling father to some random foal.

When wandering the town though I noticed everypony in a panic and even a few mares crying uncontrollably. I needed to know what was wrong and fast.

I walked over to Sugarcube corner just in time to see run out crying and instantly got angry with whoever did this to my surrogate mother. Whoever they were they were going to pay in blood.

"What's wrong Mom?"

She turned to me and embraced me as she cried out, "someone took Pound and Pumpkin!"

The air just got very cold. Someone foalnapped MY siblings? That is it that motherfucker's soul is mine! He will wish he was in Tartarus when I'm through with him!

"Do you know who it could have been Mom."

"NO! All they left was this!"

She then gave me a slip of paper that said '_Your children will help the cause. You should be honored.' _And below the writing was a symbol I was all too familiar with, it was the symbol of the cult of dark magic users.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll bring them back no matter what."

I then disappeared in a swirl of shadow to where my hell-hound Fang was.

I then explained to him the situation and he grew enraged to the point I had to restrain him with my magic before he went on a rampage.

I held out the note to him and said, "I need you to smell the bastard's out Fang and quick. Lives depend on this and I can't bear to be the one to have to guide Pumpkin and Pound's souls to the afterlife."

He took a few sniffs before lowering down so I could get on his back. Then he ran into the shadow of a tree and used his shadow travel abilities to get us to our location.

We arrived at the site of what I could only describe as a gathering of sorts.

There were about a hundred or so cult members judging by the purple cloaks they all wore.

Further up there was a pedestal where a cult member in a black cloak with red trimming stood giving a speech.

"Tonight we will spill the blood of innocents and ascend to a higher plane of power! With their blood we will be unstoppable!"

As the crowd cheered I saw a cult member leading a group of chained fillies and foals.

I spotted Pumpkin and Pound straight away but they weren't the only ones that caught my attention. In the group was also the Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo!

They all looked pretty beat up,probably from trying to fight of their foalnappers.

"Here is the blood that will be spilt tonight! But first I will allow you all to have your 'fun' before the ceremony."

This made my blood boil hotter than the fires of Tartarus. The only thing I hate worse than foelnappers and murderers is fucking pedophiles!

As soon as one of the bastards made a move to grab one of the fillies I was in front of them all with the first bastards head under my hoof with Fang by my side growling so loudly it was more of a roar.

I didn't say anything at first as the cultist stared at me in shock and fear.

I then spoke in tone that told of my untold hate for the scum in front of me, "you bastards. It wasn't bad enough for you to want to kill them but you wanted to do th**at TO THEM! YOUR SOULS ARE MINE! I WILL MAKE ALL OF YOU SUFFER!"**

I didn't even realize I had started using my demonic voice nor did I care.

But apparently one of the stupid members thought to charge me. Using the hoof that wasn't still on top of the severed head of the pony I killed I thrusted forward into the bastards mouth and out the back of his head and then promptly pulled up and ripped the head off with it still on my hoof.

The others stood in horror at my brutality but I actually had a smile on my face as I relished in the fear and death I was causing.

I tossed the head on my hoof to the side and crushed the head under my other hoof into a pulp before turning to Fang and simple said the one word that would make this the sight of the largest bloodbath in history, "KILL."

Fang then went to work on tearing the bastards apart as I calmly walked towards the head cultist who couldn't move due to the fear he felt.

I stopped right in front of the insect still hearing the screams of the others behind me as Fang unleashed holy hell upon them without mercy.

"Pl-please. H-ha-have me-mer-mercy," he groveled.

Baring my teeth in disgust I growled out, "I have no mercy."

I then grabbed him and began to use my dark magic to break every bone in his body at least three times over. But I didn't stop there, I then began to literally melt his bones while they were inside him making him scream in agony. Normally a pony would pass out from the pain but my dark magic was keeping him awake. I wanted him to feel all of it.

He was now nothing but a pile of flesh on the ground but he was still alive and I had one more torture for him that made all the others look like child's play. I made him look into my eyes as I made him experience tortures in his very mind.

His eyes and ears bled profusely as he screamed in both fear and pain. He lasted maybe a minute before his head exploded in a shower of gore.

My expression showed extreme satisfaction at what I had done to the scumbag.

Turning around I saw Fang watching me in satisfaction as all around him were piles of flesh with the only thing telling that the piles were once ponies was the occasional hoof.

I turned my attention to the girls who were unconscious thanks to me. I didn't want to scar them for life at the sight of so much death.

Putting a majority of the fillies on Fangs back I personally carried my surrogate siblings as they snuggled into me chest as they slept.

Looking back at the bloodbath behind me I thought, _'they have gone too far this time. Now it is war. I swear right now on my title as Reaper that I will hunt down and kill every one of these sick fucks if it is the last thing I do.'_

After my making my oath to eradicate theses cultist me and Fang headed back to Ponyville to deliver to children back to their families knowing that this was only the first of many slaughters that were sure to come.

**Hey a little more violent than my other chapters huh? Remember if you have any idea's on the Girl's Soul Aura's let me know in a PM and review this story. Until then Nicranger out.**


	22. Testing the Limits Pt 1

**Hey guys I want to thank you all for your suggestions on the girl's Soul Aura's. So here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. ON WITH THE STORY!**

After the cultist massacre a few days ago everything was going back to normal. But just to be sure I had put up a little barrier so if another cultist set hoof within a thousand meters of Ponyville I would know of it.

I even went as far as to do it to every major settlement and had my informants be ready to stop them if need be. But it seems the bastard's learn quick since there hasn't been a single sign of them after I found there last group.

But right now I was waiting for my friends to return in the field where I train.

Spike would have been there but he said he had some things to do so I didn't question it. The little dragon has really grown up a lot and has earned my respect with his determination. I can honestly say that I'm proud of the lizard.

I was broken from my thought by the appearance of a dark portal a few feet away.

I saw everyone step out of the portal and I was surprised at what they were wearing.

They all had on the same outfit just suited to fit each ones size.

The outfits were a pure silver color that covered all their hoofs, torso's, and heads. On their chest was the symbol of the Reaper Knights which was a black scythe in front of a ponies skull.

"Glad to see all of you guys back. And in such fitting attire," I greeted.

"Good to see you to love," said Celestia as she walked up and gave me a quick kiss.

"Even ah must say these snazzy outfits feel nice," said Aj

They then begin to talk about the outfits and how comfortable or cool looking they were.

I gave an amused smile before hardening my gaze, "well you may be back from training but I want to know how strong you really are. So I'm going to test you girls personally. Night, Gem, Chaotic, Aegis, and Jenn, you guys can stay and watch or go relax since I already know what each of you guys can do."

They all give a nod as the girls walk to the opposite end of the field and the others go off to the side to watch the fight.

I see the determined gazes of the girls and smile at how much they have changed before speaking, "alright! I'm going to be testing you in three phases. First is regular combat as we are now, second is stage one of your Soul Aura's, and third is stage two of your Soul Aura's. I will announce each phase agreed?"

The girls nod in agreement and get into fighting stances.

I get into my own stance and yell, "BEGIN!"

Instantly Dash and Aj charge me while Rarity and Twi fire beams of magic, and Pinkie fired her canon at me to keep me distracted. The others stand ready waiting for an opening to strike.

I deflect the beams with beams of my own while waiting for Dash and Aj to reach me. When they do the both throw punches at me with great speed with Dash attacking high and Aj striking low. Even so I block all of their strikes before I see an opening and knock them both back with a punch kick combo.

I just barely had time to block a sneak attack from Shy and Luna as Celestia appeared before me already in the process of delivering a magic enhanced haymaker.

Even with my position I managed to move my head to the side in order to dodge the strike while giving a powerful buck to Shy and Luna and a quick uppercut to Celestia.

"Alright that was good but now lets see what your Soul Aura's can do," I called.

They then Changed into their first stages and I was really impressed with what I saw.

Twi's aura was a simple dark purple armor and had a longbow.

Rarity's was a simple gown with a bow staff.

Pinkie's was a mesh armor with a mini canon on her back.

Aj had a mesh armor like Pinkie but had a whip-like lasso with a bladed end and a 10 inch knife strapped to one of her legs.

Dash had a ninja like outfit with some places being armored and had a katana.

Shy had a cloak on and held an automatic crossbow with a small dagger strapped to her side.

Luna had knight armor with a double-sided sword.

Celestia had armor like Luna's but instead had a staff with a large blade on one end.

I went into my one first stage knowing this may be a challenge.

Twi fired a an arrow at me that seemed to turn into a lightning bolt as it came at me. I quickly dove to the side to avoid it.

_'So she magically infuses her arrows to give them an elemental ability. Very impressive,' _I thought.

Pinkie fired her canon and Shy unleashed a hail of crossbow bolts.

I teleported away from the danger just in time to see Shy's bolts turn the ground to stone where the arrows hit and Pinkie's shot turn into a miniature black hole for a second to suck in the ground where it hit.

_'Pinkie's shots open miniature black holes so even if she doesn't make contact if the enemy isn't out of range they are still sucked in to the vortex. And Shy's bolts paralyze her enemies by turning the points she strikes to stone. Together those two could be devastating.'_

Aj then decided to step in with Dash as she flung her whip at me and Dash charged in with increased speed.

I jumped to avoid Aj's whip and was glad I did because where the whip struck small rock spikes came out of the ground. Using my Scythe I blocked Dash's sword and jumped back. She didn't come after me though and instead swung her sword at me. On instinct I dodged to the side as I felt a rush of wind go by me. Turning around I saw ten trees fall down as if cut by a blade.

_'Aj's whip unleashes earth based attacks wherever it lands and Dash's sword allows her to unleash blades of wind when she swings. Land and sky attacks together are sure to keep an opponent busy.'_

Lastly Celestia and Luna came at me as soon as I landed back on the ground.

Luna came in swing her double-sided sword as if it was a dance. I was able to block her strikes easily enough but when I pushed her back she gave a final swing of her blades and a volley of stars shot out. Jumping back I saw them cut through the ground like butter before they disappeared.

I barely had time to register this as Celestia came down with an overhead swing. Teleporting to the other side of the clearing I saw where I just was erupted in a dome of fire so hot I it was making me sweat from here!

_'HOLY SHIT! Luna gets in close to her opponent and then gains some distance to unleash a devastating surprise attack while Celestia can deal out strikes that give off as much heat as her sun! Maybe even hotter!"_

I give a small smile and say, "Now this is what I'm talking about."

**How was that? I am making a second part to this so don't worry. I hope you like what I chose from some of your suggestions and that I added a little something to each of them. Review and PM me your questions. Until then Nicranger out.**


	23. Testing the Limits Pt 2

**Hey guys here's part two. I'm not gonna bore you with my rambling so on with the story!**

Testing their performance and abilities with their first stages was intense to say the least. I was really close to getting injured a few times but I would never let them know it.

"So let's see stage two ladies! Hit me with what'cha got!"

They wasted no time in going into their second stages and when I saw them I got pretty nervous. So nervous in fact that I unconsciously switched to my own second stage.

Twilight's stage was a purple panther.

Rarity's was a peacock.

Pinkie's was a gator surprisingly.

Aj's was an eagle.

Dash's was a cheetah.

Shy's was a chameleon.

Luna's was an Ursa major.

And Celestia's was a fucking DRAGON! I swear even if no one else would believe me that her dragon aura gave off so much eat the ground was steaming. I know I wasn't seeing things.

They were just as surprised to see my bone dragon aura as well.

I even heard someone mutter a "holy sheep shit that's a bone dragon!"

I still kept a confident face and got in a ready stance while calling out, "BEGIN!"

Twilight, Pinkie, Dash and Aj charged me head on while crisscrossing their paths to try to confuse me.

Dash made it to me first and began a rapid series of strikes that I was barely able to block.

While doing this though Aj came in behind me and using her aura's wings she released a gust of wind that created a miniature tornado that was heading straight for me!

I instead turned this to my advantage by grabbing Dash's next punch and flinging her over my shoulder into the vortex with enough force to disperse it.

While catching my breath I noticed that the points Dash struck me began to go numb. But I luckily managed to make a burst of magic to prevent the damage from getting worse.

_'DAMN!'_ I thought, _"Dash's attacks are not only fast but she is able to strike pressure points with enough precision to paralyze them, or if I wasn't in this stage, probably completely destroy the points she strikes. And Aj can now create wind attacks with just a flap of her aura's wings! I gotta be careful not to underestimate them.'_

I couldn't ponder on these thoughts long as Twilight charged in with her aura's claws tingling with electricity.

Using my aura's ability I grabbed her claws and absorbed the energy before having to jump back as Pinkie's aura took a literal BITE, out of the ground where I just was. I kept my distance but before I could react Pinkie shot a ball of energy out of her mouth while Twilight swung her claws at me which sent electrical blades at me.

I used my wings to shield me and charged them with the energy I got from Twilight to strengthen my defense.

I took the hits head on while thinking, _'well ain't this another surprise. Twilight can use her elemental powers at close AND long-range, and Pinkie's aura takes things in to convert them to energy to shoot right back out! These girls are surprisingly good for the relatively short time they have trained.'_

After the blasts ended I instinctively ducked and felt the air go over my head. But I didn't have time to think about this as I had to take to the air to dodge a hail of feather shaped blades which judging from the direction came from Rarity. Looking down I saw Shy materialize where I had been moments before as if from thin air and it clicked.

_'So Shy's aura gives her the ability to turn invisible while Rarity's aura lets her fire of feather blades that look like they can cut through bone if that tree is anything to go by. Poor tree I knew ye well.'_

I got a good distance away from the girls and glanced at Luna since her aura was glowing brighter than before. The stars on her aura came off and shot towards me at great speeds. I was able to dodge them all but quickly realized that they actually followed me! No matter where I went they always came after me and I knew Luna was controlling them.

So to get rid of them I used my wind element to scatter them to by me some time.

_'Luna's star's are able to follow her opponent relentlessly until she either calls them off or her opponents are dead. That's really tough to counter even for me!'_

I landed on the ground just to see Celestia charging at me with a smile of joy on her face and rearing back for a fired up punch. Every time her hoof's made contact with the ground it started a miniature fire. I can honestly say that I have the _'hottest'_ mare in all of Equestria.

Instead of dodging I charged at her with a smile of my own on my face and reared back a punch of my own that was engulfed in black fire.

We thru our punches at the same time and they connected. We were both battling for dominance as her white flames swirled with my black flames to create a sort of yin yang symbol before finally exploding in intense power.

Me and Celestia stared each-other down for a few seconds inside the crater we created that had the occasional black or white fire going.

We stayed like that for about ten seconds before Celestia collapsed and I quickly caught her.

She gave me a tired smile and I gave a smile of my own along with a kiss before whispering in her ear, "well done love. You were amazing."

She gave me a quick peck before I turned back to the others.

"You girls did good and I'm very proud of all of you. Nut don't get cocky, you still have a long way's to go before you can each take me on one on one. Now if you excuse me My little sun needs her rest so see you punks later."

I then teleported us to my bedroom, specifically my bed.

I laid Celestia down and got in next to her as she snuggled into my side.

I pulled the covers over us while hugging Celestia closer to me.

" I missed you," she said lovingly.

I replied in the same tone, "and I missed you. But it's time for you to get some rest. After all, an attack like that can really take it out of ya. I should know."

She giggled in response and gave me a kiss.

"Goodnight Dark. I love you."

I give a return kiss and say, "and goodnight to you to Celly. I love you."

And with that we drifted off into unconsciousness in a loving embrace.

**I hope you liked the chapter. Review and PM me any questions you may have. Until next time Nicranger out.**


	24. New Dimension's and Old Friends

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. People have asked me whether I'm gonna have a lemon in this story or not. Well the answer is NO. BUT... I will be making a one shot lemon after I am finished with this story. So with that said, ON WITH THE STORY!**

It had been about three days since I tested the girls in their current abilities and right now I was personally training with Celestia.

Yeah you can say I pick favorites and your right. I practically worship Celestia... especially her ass.

But enough of that, even though I was training Celestia personally I had made a few clones to train the others.

I had her trying to channel the flames she had in her second stage so she could use it without having to go into said stage.

"Come on Celly just a little more. Remember just channel it into your hoof," I encouraged.

After a few more minutes of concentration her hoof became engulfed in her white flames.

She stared at it in amazement for a second before making dissipate.

"Congrats' Celly. You just mastered a technique that only a hoof-full of those I have taught have been able to do."

She squealed happily before tackling me to the ground and kissing all over my face.

I laughed at her antic's before I tensed up. Something was shifting in the air as if space was stretching around us.

A second later I felt a very powerful aura coming towards our location.

I knew this aura well since it belonged to an old buddy of mine I hadn't seen in a few years.

Celestia sensing what I had got into a defensive stance ready to fight until I wrapped a wing around her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

She calmed at this but gave me a questioning look.

"Celly, I would like you to meet an old friend of mine. He may seem sort of weird and say things that you don't understand at first but I will explain this to you later Ok?"

She gave a quick nod right before the air in front of us seemed to ripple and was followed by a flash of light.

When the light disappeared I held my hoof out and said, "Celly, I'd like you to meet my friend Light Dragonfire."

Light was a fairly tall unicorn with an orange coat and a spiky mane and tail in the same color as mine and he was wearing a white collared shirt.

He gave a small smile and said, "long time no see Dark."

We gave a quick hoof bump before he look over at Celly and asked, "what are you doing with the Princess?"

I smirked and put my wing over her while saying with a pride filled tone, "you are looking at my new mate you sorry son of a bitch."

His jaw nearly hit the ground but he caught it right before to save himself the humiliation.

Celly then decided to speak up and asked, "um not to seem rude but where exactly are you from? You don't look like your from around here."

He smirked and said, "well that's because I'm from a different dimension."

Her jaw hit the ground and me and Light busted out laughing while leaning on each-other for support.

"But.. then how does Dark know you."

I decided to speak up thankful she didn't call me 'Darky' since Light would never let me live it down.

"Well Celly a few years back I was testing some teleportation spells and accidentally hurled myself into Light's dimension. Now when I got there I wandered around a bit before Light found me and attacked thinking I was an enemy because of my natural dark aura. Needless to say it was the most intense fight I have ever had. I had to pull out all the stops to keep up with Light here."

Light nodded his head in agreement, "same here. This guy is probably the only one who could give me a run for my money."

"But after nearly killing each-other his wife Twilight-"

"HE'S MARRIED TO TWILIGHT!"

Me and Light rubbed our ears and I said, "yes. He's married to Twilight from HIS dimension so it's a different situation."

She quieted down so I could continue, "now as I was saying, Twilight came by and broke up the fight and started asking me questions. After that and telling them what happened me and Light became quick friends. I taught him how to use his soul aura and he taught me how to reach pony supermode stage three but I'm working on stage four and am nearly there. Other than that I helped save his home a couple of times, usually from rampaging manticore's, timberwolves, and once even an invasion by the griffins. I still remember how badly we whooped those chickens. Remember that Light."

He chuckled and said, "how could I forget. They nearly shit themselves when they saw me but when they saw you they had heart attacks."

We sighed in nostalgia while saying at the same moment, "good times, good times."

I shook myself out of my stupor after a few seconds and asked, "well enough reminiscing. What are you doing here Light? You never came to me before so why now?"

His gaze turned from happy to dead serious as he spoke, "there's trouble. I've been sensing high energies all over the place and it's worrying me. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't serious. I need your help. Your one of the only guys I know who can really help me out in this."

I waved my hoof and said, "say no more. I got your back man. But I'm going to bring a student along with me. I think he could learn a lot from you and it's been a while since I've seen your wife. We'll leave tomorrow morning. You can stay with me for the night."

He gave a nod of thanks before heading inside my house.

Celly walked up to me and asked, "what are you gonna do?"

I give her a serious gaze, " I'll do what I can to help my friend. Even if it means I have to kill some sorry fucks."

My gaze then lightened and I said in a thoughtful tone, "I wonder how Aegis feels about going to a different dimension?"

**Well how was that? I'd like to thank loremaster 965 for his OC since it gave me the idea of dimension jumping. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	25. My personal Enemy Pt 1

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. But before I get into it I want to say something, a guy named FozzyMlpFan is writing a story called Dark Moon Academy and he needs a ton of OCs. I said I would help him get some so that's why I am asking you guys to help him out. Look up his story to read what he wants in the OC and give one to him and tell him I sent ya. Now that I got that out, ON WITH THE STORY!**

"WHY DO I HAVE TO GO," yelled Aegis for the tenth time this morning as we were waiting to head to Light's dimension.

"Because," I growled, "I said so. And if you say one more thing from now until Light gets here I am going to be**at YOU INTO A BLOODY PASTE! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP AND DEAL WITH IT!"**

He wisely shut his trap after that.

It wasn't long after my little freak out that Light arrived and asked, "you guys ready?"

We both nodded and he started the process of connecting to his dimension. Then with an audible _'pop' _we were hurled through space. We traveled through a tube that swirled with every color imaginable as we saw different dimension's pass us by.

While Aegis was screaming like a little bitch I was watching the different dimensions pass us by and commenting on each one I saw.

"Spike's a girl. Rarity is a rock farmer. Everyone's a dragon. Pinkie's a.. wait WHAT! Pinkie as a psychologist! That is seriously fucked up! That Pink bitch can barely keep her own sanity let alone take care of some one else's!"

It was at that moment that we came to our stop and appeared in the middle of Twilight's home. Right in front of a pregnant Twilight.

"HOLY CELESTIA! LIGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO DO THAT YOU IDIOT!"

Twilight then bashed Light on the head with a giant frying pan that sent him straight into dream land.

She then looked at me and she gave a kind smile before saying, "oh, hello Dark. How have you been and whose your friend?"

"Hey Twi, I've been good and this little shit is my student Aegis. I see your expecting again, congratulations. By the way where is little Leo? I missed the kid."

"Well in order, hello Aegis, thank you Dark, and he is out playing with the CMC."

I shudder at the mention of that trio. I swear they are more dangerous than any enemy any day.

Twi then broke me from my thoughts as she continued, "so who wants some tea?"

Time Skip

It took a few hours for Light to wake up from his impromptu nap and in that time me and Twilight caught up and I met Lights son Leonardo. He was a green alicorn with a spiky blue mane.

Twilight wasn't his birth mother but he treats her as such and vice-versa.

Me and Light were now at a site where we sensed a huge amount of energy.

What we found left us speechless, what we saw were what looked like copies of the US!

Light's opposite had blood-red eye's and a matching coat while his shirt was black.

My opposite was a bleached white with black stripes and black eyes that made me feel like I was looking into a void.

"Well, well, well it's about time _we_ showed up," chuckled the Light doppelgänger While my opposite laughed at the joke. But the laugh sounded more like a growl.

"What the hell are you guys and why do you look like us," demanded Light.

This time it was my opposite that answered in a voice that sounded like a metal grinding on metal, "why that's easy, we are YOU. More specifically what you would be without all your weaknesses. I am Life Stealer and this is Shadow Dragonsoul."

"What do you mean 'without our weaknesses?'"

Shadow then answered with an annoyed growl, "why your attachments of course! You actually _'care'_ for others! It makes me sick! They are nothing but dead weight and are holding you back from your true potential! If you wanted real power you would get rid of those eyesores and kill anyone that stood up to you! That's why we are here, to do what you can't!"

My magic flared around me angrily at this bastards statement. And glancing over to my side I saw it was having the same effect on Light.

"We are going to KILL you bastards," growled Light.

"I'd like to see you try you insects," shot back Life as we got into our fighting stances.

I knew this would probably be the toughest fight our lives. If these guys were actually opposite versions of us then they knew all our moves and weren't afraid to use them.

We stood in complete silence for over a minute before by some unseen signal we charged at each-other with me going for Life and Light going for Shadow, the battle of opposites had begun.

_To be_ continued...  
**Didn't expect that now did ya? Remember what I said about giving that guy some OC's and I'll have the next chapter up soon. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	26. My Personal Pt 2

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter! I hope you did what I asked in the last chapter. But now the conclusion to my cliffhanger!**

I didn't want to take any chances in taking Life on. If he was my opposite than I couldn't underestimate him.

With that in mind I went into my stage three soul aura while in the corner of my eye I saw Light go into PSM 4.(Pony Super Mode)

While going into stage three I felt my power grow to its highest levels before the physical effects took form. My wings ripped apart to show that they had become dragonic, scales replaced parts of my fur while my front hooves became vicious claws. My already sharp teeth became even more-so to the point that my fangs protruded from my lips. Spikes then shot from my back all along my spine and down my legs. The last act of my transformation was my eyes had now become a solid red with no pupil and glowed like the fires of Tartarus.

This all happened in a few mere moments with me roaring at the end in my demonic voice.

Life was momentarily surprised at this so I used his distraction to deliver a devastating haymaker that sent him into a nearby lake with enough force to empty half the entire lake with the impact.

I checked to see Light in close combat with Shadow but he seemed to be all right for now.

So I flew down to where Life landed just in time to see the lake erupt outwards.

I managed to through a shield around myself before the waves struck me.

When they finally subsided I was shocked by what I saw, there standing completely unharmed in the middle of the now waterless lake was Life, but he was now in a stage three soul aura exactly like my own.

He smiled smugly at me before speaking in a disapproving tone, "now Dark did you really expect me to go down from a cheap-shot like that? You should no better."

I growled at this not even bothering to give him a response.

We then engaged each-other again in close combat still while teleporting to different locations still locked in battle.

This went on for a good twenty minutes before we teleported to the ground where our final blows created a wave of energy around us that left a twenty-foot crater.

We held our deadlock for a few seconds before pushing off of each-other and gaining some distance with both of us breathing hard.

It was then that Light landed beside me with Shadow doing the same next to Life.

Light was sporting some bad bruises ad looked to have a broken right hoof.

I wasn't any better since I could feel about three of my ribs broken, a gash in my side, and I could also feel some internal bleeding.

"How ya holding up," asked Light, not taking his eyes of our enemies.

"Not so good, these guys are just as if not stronger than we are. How about you?"

"Same."

Our opposites just stared at us sporting mild injuries if any at all. The only reason I had managed to land any blow on Life was due to using my dark magic to increase my reflex's, but even then I could barely keep up.

"We have to finish this with our next blow or else we have no chance," I said.

Light only nodded in agreement before we stood up and began to gather our energy into our final attacks.

"Well look at that Life. They're getting desperate. Let's finish this little scuffle, I've gotten bored with them," said Shadow.

They then began to gather energy as well.

A few seconds later when I knew me and Light had gathered all the energy we could I yelled, "NOW!"

With that me and Light both unleashed blasts about three times our size with my beam being black with red lining and Lights being a dark blue with a golden lining.

Life and Shadow did the same thing only there colors were opposite ours.

When the blasts struck it took all of my strength to not be blown back from the force.

The blasts fought against each-other for a few seconds before mine and Lights attacks were slowly being pushed back.

I knew we couldn't hold out much longer so I sent a burst of magic into my beam that when it reached the point of impact created an explosion that dispelled both beams.

Light collapsed beside me due to energy exhaustion and I was close to following.

So before that I grabbed Light and with the last of my magic teleported us back to Twilights.

When we arrived I had changed out of my stage three and now stood in front of a wide-eyed Twilight.

"Help," was the last thing that left my lips before I fell into the darkness that now filled my vision.

Time Skip

I woke up a few hours later covered in bandages next to Light who was in the same condition.

Twilight then walked in and asked in concern, "what happened Dark? I you and Light look like hell."

I lowered my head in shame of what I was about to say, "We lost Twilight."

She now stood in absolute shock.

It was a few minutes before she spoke, "but..how...you two are the strongest ponies on the planet!"

I whipped my head at her in anger, "YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT?! WE LOST BECUASE WE WEREN'T STRONG ENOUGH!...We just weren't strong enough." I said the last part in a whisper.

I had never lost before. I always fought my hardest and I always came out on top. Even if it was against my supposed _'opposite'_ that still was no excuse.

"Well there is no use complaining about it," said a now awakened Light.

"So what are we going to do Light? We can't beat them as we are now and we don't have the time to train. We need to find a way to get more power and quick or your dimension and most likely mine are history."

It was then that Twilight spoke up, "umm I may have a way."

Light and I's heads snapped towards her at full attention.

She fidgeted a little before she continued, "well I was reading a book on techniques and found something called a fusion form."

"What in the name of my father is a 'fusion form'," I asked.

"Well," she started, "from what I've read it is a technique that takes two warriors, and through some complicated forms of energy manipulation, combines the both of them into one being with the powers of both of them combined to become a being of ultimate power."

We both stared at her with wide eyes before turning to each-other.

"Well what do you think Dark."

"Personally I think it's a crock of shit but what have we got to lose?"

"Great," said Twilight happily as she turned to walk out the room, but before she did she looked back at me and gave me an evilly sweet smile and spoke in an overly sweet tone, "and Dark, if you EVER talk like that in my house again I will make what those guys did seem like a love tap. Understand?"

Her request was only solidified when a frying pan floated near her as I nodded my head vigorously.

When she walked out I turned to Light and said, "man your wife is scary."

He looks back at me and says, "just wait until you get married man. Everyday will be like walking on thin ice. And don't even get me started on when they get pregnant."

We both shivered and layed back down so our energies could heal us and we could get to work on this so-called 'fusion form'.

I really hoped it could help us because if it didn't then we were all history.

**Well there ya go there is the fight scene. Review and PM me your questions. Remember to give that guy some goddamn OC's and stay tuned for the next chapter. Until then, Nicranger out.**


End file.
